Running Away and Seeing You Again
by MagicalSatu
Summary: Bella runs away from her home because of an arrange marriage, and reunite with her childhood friends. She hopes that things would get better, but will it? Edward and his fiancée broke up half a year ago. Do Edward and Bella have a chance to be together?
1. Past and Present

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I'm not that experience in writing that much, but I hope you like it though! AU from Twilight. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the character.**

_"Alice, is Edward gonna come and say goodbye to me before I leave?″ I asked while Alice was tying the braid that she finish. ″Of course he's gonna come, thats why I have to make you look really pretty, so when the boys come by and say goodbye to you they will never forget how you would look like.″_

_ I blushed. ″Alice, I'm not even that pretty so doing my hair won't even make me look better.″ _

″_Done! Now go to the bathroom and change to the dress that mommy bought for you yesterday.″_

″_But I don't want to Alice,″ I complained. _

_″Go Bella or else I'm gonna tell Edward to leave without saying goodbye to you," she threatened.  
_

″_Fine,″ I said, giving up. _″_Okay Alice, I'm done.″ I walked out of the bathroom.  
_

″_Bella you look so cute!″ Squealed Alice. _

_″Shh, Alice you don't need to be so loud. You're gonna bust my eardrum if you keep doing that," I hushed her.  
_

″_You always say that to me but after today I won't be able to see you again,″ Alice said, and her eyes started to get watery _

_I walked toward Alice and hugged her. ″Alice don't cry. You know that we can still talk to each other on the phone, and I can visit you during the summer.″_

″_I know, thats why I'm not gonna cry after you leave. Now come and stand in front of the mirror and see how you look.″ _

″_Gosh Alice, you change your mood so easily.″ I walked in front of the mirror and looked. ″I still look the same, well maybe a little different since I'm all dressed up, but I don't really see a difference.″_

″_Well, do you at least like your hair?″ She asked.  
_

″_Yeah, it looks cute, but you kinda braided my hair a little too tight.″ I told her _

″_Well its suppose to be tight or else it won't look good.″ She told me. ″The style is also called French Braid, but instead of one braid I did two. The dress is made out of-″ _

_″Stop Alice!″ I yelled. ″I don't really care as long as I look decent.″ _

″_Well fine,″ she pouted. _

″_Are we done now Alice?″ I asked._

″_Yeah but I want you to have something,″ Alice said while walking to one of her drawer. She took out two bracelet. ″Here Bella, this is for you.″ She walked to me and put the bracelet on my wrist. ″See, now we won't forget each other because you will always see the bracelet,″ Alice said while holding my hands with hers. _

″_Oh Alice, I will never forget about you. Your my best friend, and will always will be,″ I said while hugging her. My tears started to fall from my eyes._

″_I know and I don't want you to feel sad. Thats the reason why I'm giving you the bracelet, so when I'm gone the bracelet would be me. Its always gonna be by your side so that means I'm going to be by your side too," she explained.  
_

_We then heard a knock and my mom came in, ″Honey, Edward and Emmett is here.″_

″_They are?!″ Alice and I said at the same time._

″_Yes they're here now go downstairs and see them I still need to finish packing up your things.″ _

_Alice and I raced downstairs but at the very last step I tripped and landed on my knee._

″_Ouch."  
_

″_Oh no! Bella, are you okay?″ Alice said while turning back._

″_Yeah.″ _

_We then saw Edward and Emmett running toward us. ″Bella are you okay?″ Edward asked while helping me up. _

_″Of Course I'm okay, maybe I might have a bruise but its not like I broke my bone. You know that I always fall," I explained. _

″_I know but I just wanted to make sure.″ He then got down to his knees and started to examine my knee._

″_Ahem, you know that were Emmett and I are still here so stop getting all lovely dovey,″ Alice said while crossing her arms. _

_ Emmett started to sing ″Bella and Edward sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then, comes marr-″_

″_Shut up Emmett!″ Edward and I yelled at the same time._

″_Aww, guys it was getting to the good part you two was about to get married so why did you want me to stop?″ Emmett pouted. _

″_Emmett,″ I said while clenching my fist ″If you don't stop talking about it I'm gonna beat you till-″_

″_Now, now, Bella calm down, we don't want you to go to jail for killing Emmett,″ Edward said while holding my left hand with his right hand and patting it with his left hand._

″_Yeah, you can't kill me or else I'll hunt you down,″ Emmett said. _

″_No You won't,″ said Alice, ″because I'm gonna lock you up.″_

″_Hey! No fair why is everyone helping Bella?″ Emmett complained._

″_Okay guys cut it out already we can't spend that last time with Bella fighting,″ Edward said sadly._

″_Okay,″ Emmett, Alice, and I said at the same time._

″_Here this is for you Bella,″ Edward knelt down and picked up a teddy bear with a heart and gave it to me. ″Its for you, I saved up some of my allowance and bought it for you,″ Edward said while looking down._

″_Aww Edward, thats so sweet,″ I said. I then tippy toe and kiss him on the cheek since I only reached up to his mouth._

″_Oh. My. God. Edward is blushing! Edward Cullen never blush!″ Alice yelled and started to jump up and down while Emmett was making kissing sound with his eyes closed. Edward and I then ran to the couch that we haven't moved yet, and took the pillow that was on it and hit them with it. They started to run so we chased them around the house with the pillow. _

″_Bella,″ my mom said coming down the stairs. ″We're gonna have to go now.″_

″_But mommy,″ I complained, ″we're still playing though.″_

″_Bella we're leaving in about five minute.″ She then walked out of the door with the suitcase that had my clothes in it._

_The four of us then walked out the front door too. Emmett and Alice decided to leave Edward and I alone._

″_Edward, are you gonna miss me when I leave?″ I asked Edward while looking down at the teddy bear that he gave me. _

_″Of course Bella. I'll miss you everyday,″ he said. _

_He then pulled me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest.  
_

″_Edward, will you call me everyday?″ I asked while looking up at him._

_He looked down at me and said, ″Of course I will. I'll call you everyday until you tell me not to.″_

″_I will never tell you not to stop,″ I said as tear started to come down my eyes. _

_″Bella don't cry, I'll will always love you. Thats why I bought the teddy bear for you. It even say I love you too.″ I looked down at the teddy bear that I was holding. _

_″Cool it really does say that!.″ I squealed. _

″_Silly Bella, of course it does.″ Edward chuckled. He then kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes and try to retain the moment._

″_Bella its time to go now.″ My dad called. _

_″Coming.″ I answered back _

_Emmett and Alice then popped out of now where and came up to me and Edward while me and him broke apart. _

″_I guess this is goodbye now huh?″ I said to them._

″_Emmett how come Edward and Alice gave me something but you didn't?″ I asked._

″_Your gift is a big bear hug,″ he replied ″and I can't chop off my arms so you will have to remember it, that way you won't forget about us and you will come back here.″ He then came up to me and gave me one of the biggest hug ever. Then Alice and Edward did the same thing but Edward hold on a little longer. _

_I then turned around and walked towards the car my parents was sitting in. I got and sat down on the back seat, and the car started to move. My eyes started to get watery but I tired to hold it in. I had to be strong. I then push the button so that the window went down. I stuck my head out the window and yelled back to them, ″Don't forget about me! Call me everyday and come visit me if you can!″_

″_We will!″ They yelled back._

_We waved back to each other until I could no longer see them.  
_

Now that I think back to it, that happened thirteen years ago while I was eight. I wonder how are they now. Alice would be twenty-two, Edward would be twenty-three and Emmett would be twenty-four. I chuckled to myself, they use to always pick on me because I'm the youngest one. I wonder if they would still do that, but I wouldn't know since I lost contact with them eight years ago. I broke out of my thought when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Miss Bella, your dad wants to see you in his office." Sara, one of the maid said.

"Tell him I'm coming." I told her

"Yes, I'll go tell him right now." she said and left.

I took a deep breath when I reach my dad's office and knocked.

"Come in." He said and I did what I was told to. When I went in all I saw was a bunch of paperwork scattered around his desk, and it looked as if he haven't slept for days. I sat down in front of his desk and asked, "umm dad are you okay?"

"Am I okay, Oh, of course I'm okay, I just have something to discuss with you." He said.

"Okay... what is it?" I asked.

"Oh well, umm how do I say this." He said.

"Whats going on? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Well everything okay its just, your engage to Mike Newton.

"What!" I yelled, "How am I engaged?"

"Well you see, I'm having problem with the company and Mike's father offered that if you married his son then he would give me some money. Honey you, have to agree to this, my company is almost bankrupt," he begged

"Thats just like selling your daughter." I said while standing up.

"Well its wouldn't be that ba-"

"I won't marry him dad," I said cutting him off.

"But what am I gonna do? If you don't do this we're gonna lose everythi-"

"I don't care!" I yelled cutting him off again. "Isn't their any other way?" I asked.

"I'll think about it," He said. Usually when parent say '_I'll think about it'_ it means N-O.

I turned around and slammed the door when I got out. I'm gonna leave this place and nothings gonna stop me. I went back to my room and took out my suitcase and started to pack up some of my clothes. After I was done I made sure I had took my credit card so I can stop by the bank to get some of my money.

I left my room holding my suitcase and started to go down the stair.

"Bella!"

I ignore him.

"Bella!"

"What!?" I answered but kept on walking.

"Your not leaving!" He yelled.

"Yes I am and nothings gonna stop me," I said. I was about to reach for the handle of the door but stop when he said, "If you step one step outside this house then you're not my daughter anymore," he threatened.

I took a deep breath andI turned around to where he stood. "I don't care, you've change once we moved here thirteen years ago. You don't spend time with the family anymore, so when I leave it wouldn't really make much of a big difference."

I turned back around, and left, making sure I slammed the door loudly.

**Thats it! Well theres more chapter, but this is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. I'm still new to this so I understand if its not that good. Well I gotta go to my high school open house/orientation where I meet my teachers and hear boring speech... Next chapter is gonna be up tomorrow since school start on Thursday for me.**


	2. Help from Jacob

**This is the second chapter! Hope you like it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

Okay, what am I gonna do now? I'm sure dad is gonna cancel all the credit card he gave me, and I only have one-hundred dollar on me now. I can't take any of the car or else he might tell the police the license plate and they would be on a look out. I won't want that, and I don't wanna feel like I'm a killer on a run, so what can I do now? I'm so doomed.

Then a light bulb flashed up on top of my head. I know. Jacob, I can call him and ask him for help. I flipped open my cellphone and called him.

'_Who the hell is calling me so damn early in the morning?_' Asked Jacob.

"Wow Jacob, what a great way to say hi to your best friend, and its already 11:30a.m so its not early," I replied back.

'_Bella?_'

"Yup, your best friend, and I need your help. Its an emergency."

'_Where do we meet at?_'

"Lets meet at the library a block away from my house, I'll wait for you outside."

'_When I get there you better tell me whats going on because the usual meeting place is not at the library._'

"Of course I'll tell you everything, your the only person I trust now, so just hurry up and get your butt here!" I yelled, and hanged up on him. I started to walked to the library. Once I was in front of the library I sat on one of the benches outside and waited for him.

Jacob Black, my best friend since I was thirteen, and the only person I can trust now since I'm 'engaged.' Why was he's the only person I can trust now? Well, he always act like the protective older brother. Something a girl wouldn't want because they would always get in the way with their boyfriend, but I really don't mind. He had always protected me from my dates back in high school, who wanted more than just a relationship. All those horny boy wanted was sex. I know that he will always protect me and would beat up the people who hurt me. Not that I mind it, if I hated that person too.

"Hey Bella," Jacob greeted me as he got out of his truck.

"Hey Jacob," I greeted him back and hugged him.

"Okay Bella, now that I'm here whats the problem?" He asked.

"Can we first get in your truck and start driving first? I don't want to get catch and drag back home like an animal," I said.

"Sure, hop on. Where are we gonna go?" He asked after he finish putting my things in the back of his truck, and sat at the driver's seat.

"Actually I don't even know," I replied back looking down at my hand that was on my lap.

"Ah, typical Bella, never know what she doing or needs," Jacob said jokingly.

"Hey! What do you mean I never know what I'm doing or need?" I asked looking up at him. "All I know right know right now is to get out of here quickly before I get caught and right now I'm sitting in your truck."

"Bella thats not what I really mean. Do you even know where you want to go?" He asked, while keeping his eye on the road.

"I just want to go to a place that is peace and quiet, and won't be found by my dad no matter how many people he hire to search for me," I said

"I can take you to one of my friend's place, but I don't think you would have peace and quiet there since he has two siblings, and both of them have a significance other, except for him. Last time I visited him he and his girlfriend were giving each other a break. Oh yeah, you don't need to worry about if they have any empty rooms because when I went there last time they had about two empty rooms.

"Okay Jacob, can you stop babbling about your friend now," I asked, since I was getting tired of him telling me people I don't know.

"Sheesh, women these day are so mean," He said sarcastically.

"And man theses day talks too much," I replied back.

"Where does this friend of your's live at?" I asked, trying to know where I'm gonna be living for a while.

Jacob smiled and said, "Your gonna love it. He lives at the beach."

"You for real!" I squealed. I always wanted to live at the beach away from all the drama in the city.

"Calm down Bella. Yes, he lives in the beach, and guess what? He also owns it too."

"Your not serious right? Cause if he does I'm gonna go to the beach and swim everyday!"

"Bella, if I knew that you were gonna be that happy about going to the beach, well, living at the beach, I would've brought you there sooner. You were always depressed since I met you, and it was always about your mom."

~Awkward Silence~

"How's your mom doing," Jacob asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"She's still doing the same thing, you know locking herself up in the room and only coming out to eat when she's told to," I replied back.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright if you leave?"

"Of course she would, even though she only talk to me and you. When I'm gone you'll help me check on her when your available right?" I asked.

He turned his head always from the road to look at me and said, "You can always count on me."

"See told you she will be alright if your there...Jacob! Turn your head your head back at the road! I don't wanna die, I'm too young!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I do that all the time,"He said while grinning.

"If you keep that up you'll just end your life faster," I said.

After the talk he just drove silently while I looked out the window. I'm not sure whats gonna change in my life, but I hope its for the best. Getting out of my old house is already a big improvement. Now, I'm just worried about who am I gonna live with from now on. Guess I'll find out when I meet them later on.

**I know this chapter is short but I was really busy today, and school is starting tomorrow. The next chapter is when she meet Edward, Alice and Emmett. Hope you liked this chapter even if its short. The next chapter will be longer, and would be add in the weekend. **


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"Bella, wake up, we're at my friend's place," Jacob said trying to wake me up. I sat up and rubbed my left eye with my hand.

"We're here already? That was fast," I yawned.

Jacob chuckled, "Of course it was fast, you slept almost the whole way here."

I stretched. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Its almost four now."

"So we're far always from home now huh?" I asked.

"Yup, miles and miles always," he replied. "Lets go in now I'm sure they're waiting for you now."

"Why would they be waiting for me?" I asked.

"While you were asleep I called them, it would be weird if I just brought you here and said 'hey, she's gonna be living here so take care of her' and then leave," he answered.

We got out of the car and walk towards the house. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming around the place. Jacob's friend must be rich to be able to buy a house, well a mansion like that. You can see inside some of the room since the house had glass windows. As we got closer to the house I heard a soothing melody, but stopped when Jacob rang the door bell.

When the door opened I saw a pixielike girl looking at us. She looked at me and her eyes grew wide. "Are you Bella?" She asked.

"Of course she's Bella, she's the girl that I talk to you about on the phone. You know, the one running away and needs a place to live," Jacob said.

"O-Oh yeah, umm come on in," she said and move out of the way.

"Wow," I said as I walked into the house. "It looks so grand, it even looks better than my 'old' house."

I turned my head when I heard someone chuckled. "Everyone always say that when they come into my house." The guy said as he was leaning on the wall.

"Hey Edward." Jacob said. He walked up to Edward and did there handshake.

"Hey, umm I haven't introduce myself yet." The girl next to me said. "I'm Alice, and thats Edward, my brother. We have another brother, his name is Emmett. He's gonna come home later." She said, while she was looking at me as if she was expecting something.

Alice, Edward, and Emmett. Their name sound so familiar, but I don't remember where I heard it from.

'_Doggy don't run away, I won't hurt you,_'_ I chased the puppy. I kept trying to ran after it but it was too fast. I was so determined to go after it and didn't notice a big tree root that was above the ground so I tripped and landed on my knees. I tried to act like nothing happen because I didn't want my parents to get upset at me, but I couldn't. I tried to get up so I can find my way back to my parents but fell back on my butt because my knees hurted so badly. I tried not to look at it. I knew it was bleeding, but if I look I might get sick. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried._

_It started to rain but I just sat there. I was scared and lost. I didn't know how much time pass but I saw the puppy coming back, but this time with three other people. _

'_Are you okay?_' _the girl asked, I shook my head and tried to move always from her. _

'_Alice your scaring her,_' said _the boy with the curly brown hair.  
_

_'Let me try to talk to her,_' _the green eye boy said. _

'_Umm... Hi their I'm Edward and thats my sister Alice and my brother Emmett._' _He said as he knelt down to me. _'_Its okay. We're not gonna hurt you._' _He extended his hand out to me. I bit my bottom lips __and looked at his hand and to his face. He looked at me, like he wanted to help me, and he didn't look mean... I put my hand on his hand and he pulled me up, but my knees hurt so badly that I almost fell back down, but he was strong so he held me up._

Alice, Edward and Emmett. They were my childhood friends.

"Is your last name Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes I'm Alice Cullen. Are you Isabella Marie Swan!?" She started to bounce.

"Yes." I replied. The boys turned around and looked at us, and Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Edward she's Bella, our best friend. Remember her?" She asked, turning back around to face him.

When I turned to face him there was so many emotion in his eyes. He looked happy, shock, upset, and mad. "Nice seeing you again, Bella," He said, but turned away and went upstairs.

"What... happened?" I asked.

"I'll go check on him," Jacob said and left. Alice then pulled me into another room, which I assume, is the living room.

"Bella I'm so glad your back. Where have you been? We thought that you forgot about us."

"I didn't forget about you, we just lost contact. I moved again after the last time I visit you. I never knew about it until the day I came from back visiting you. My parents never told me about it. When I got back home everything was already pack. After a few weeks I tried calling you, since it took us along time to settle down, but no one every answered. I called everyday," I said while walking up to the window.

"We also moved too, a few days after you left. We didn't want to tell you about it since we knew you might be afraid that we might not see each other again. I called you the next day but no one answered," she said quietly. "Edward changed so much after we moved. He isolated himself always from us. About a couple month later he tried to act like his normal self, but he was unemotional."

"Alice is the guest here yet?" A deep voice asked from the front door.

"Emmett! I'm at the living room," Alice replied back. "I wonder what he's gonna say? What's his reaction gonna be like? Its gonna be so funny Bella!" Alice said excitedly

"Calm down Alice," I told her.

Emmett walked into the room with grocery bags, he continued to walk, but when his eyes landed on me, his eye's grew big like Alice's when she first saw me. "Bella is that you?" He asked. He dropped his bags and ran to me. Its pay back time since he always messed with me when I was younger, I decided to have a little fun with him

"Bella? Who's that?" I asked. Alice gave me a confused look. Emmett turn around to Alice and asked her a question, and I quickly winked at her.

"Who's that?" He asked. "Oh her, umm she's a friend of mine. I haven't seen her for a long time so when I bumped into her today while shopping, I invited her over. Right Marie?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen each others for weeks so I came over when she invited me."

"Oh, I thought it was someone else. Well, I'm going to put the food up and go to my room. Nice to meet you Marie."

Alice and I started to laugh when he went to the kitchen. "Umm are you guys crazy?" Emmett asked from the door.

"No I'm not crazy Emmett! Its me Bella!" I replied back.

"Bella! Welcome back!" Emmett said. He then charge towards me and gave me his big bear hug. "Umm... Emmett... You can stop now... I need oxygen."

"Oops, sorry Bella, its just that I missed you a lot. Don't you ever leave us again."

"Don't worry I'll never leave you guys ever again." I replied.

I felt so happy being reunited with my old friends again. I feel so safe with them. I know that if I tell them what happened to my family, they would protect me and will never tell anyone where I am or who I am, but the problem now is how do I tell them. Will that change anything?

**Finish with the third chapter! Hope you like it even though it was short. Picture of the house would be in my site, which the site is in my profile. **


	4. Argument

**This chapter is Edward's point of view in the beginning, but it will be Bella's point of view toward the end of the chapter. **

**Edward's POV  
**

Bella is back. I know that I should be happy, but I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's back but I'm angry at her. She left her friends behind all these years. We couldn't get in contact with her, and now she suddenly pops back out. All these years I isolated myself away from my family and friends, because they always mention memories about her. I couldn't take it. I missed her so badly, and hated myself for it. My friends from school would always pick on me for missing my best friend, and even more, because it was a girl.

"What you're thinking about Edward?" Jacob asked, while walking toward to the couch on my right.

"Just thinking about things," I replied. "Did anyone ever teach you to knock before coming in someone's room?"

"Ouch Edward. That hurts," Jacob said, and put his hand on his heart, acting like I stabbed him there. "Actually Bella told me that once."

"You guys seem pretty... close, are you guys dating?"

Jacob laughed. "Me and Bella? No way, thats not possible. I only love her as if she's my sister. Us dating would never happen. Why you ask? You like her?" Jacob said jokingly.

"No, I was just asking. How long have you known her?"

"I met her when she was thirteen in school. She told me that she just moved here. She was eating all alone so I thought I'll keep company. We've been best friends since then."

"That was eight years ago, when we lost contact with her."

"Whats up with the long face? Aren't you glad to see her again?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I'm happy to see her. I was just thinking about something."

"Seems like you've been thinking a lot lately."

"Yeah, but its nothing important." I said in a monotone voice.

"So can Bella stay here?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but why is she staying her again?" I asked.

"I think it has to do with her family, but I'm not to sure. Oh yeah, that reminds me, she was suppose to tell me why she left her home. We should go ask her now. It takes forever to pry her mouth open to talk, especially if its about her family," Jacob said. He got up from the couch and went to the door.

"Wait, is there something wrong with her family? From what I remember, her family was always happy, I never saw them fight at all."

"A lot of things can change in eight years you know Edward, and that includes people."

I walked with him down the stairs and went into the living room. Bella and Alice were catching up on things, and Emmett was in the kitchen putting up the grocery in the refrigerator.

Jacob and I plopped down on the sofa. Emmett did the same when he finish putting all the grocery up.

"So Bella," Jacob said, "Are you going to ever tell me why you left home."

"Um, ah, well, how should I say this," She whisper softly and started to fidget. I think she thought that we didn't hear what she just said, but we did.

"You see," she started slowly. "My dad has his own little company for a long time. It was successful, but..."

"But what?" Alice asked curiously.

"But over the past few months its not going so well. We're starting to run out of money because of one of his project he's doing. One of his best friend, Mr. Newton, agree to help him with the money problem, but only under one circumstance."

"And what is it?" Jacob asked.

"He wants me to marry his son, Mike Newton," Bella said slowly.

"What?!" Emmett and Jacob roared.

"Is that even true Bella?" I asked. "Charlie would never do that."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm lying?"

"No I was just-" I started to explain, but Jacob cut me off.

"Edward, like I said people change."

"Yeah, people change, and that includes you too Edward." Bella said and stood up. "You haven't even seen my dad in years, so how would you know if he's still the same. Everything changed. Dad isn't the way he use to be. He's never home now. He neglect me and mom. Now do you think he change?"

I stood up too. "Of course he's never home. He does needs to work to get money to feed you, and give you a home you know. So quit whining about how he neglect you, because he didn't."

"Okay, so forget about the neglecting part, I'm use to it anyway after all these years, but your saying I should just go back and just get marry to someone I don't know and love?"

"No thats not what really I meant." I really didn't mean it that way but I couldn't explain it.

"Not what you meant. Ha thats funny, you practically said that. What he wanted me to do is like selling your own daughter." Bella said, and started to poke my chest. "Do you know how my mom is now? No! He had an affair with another women a couple years ago, and that had hurt my mom really bad. All she do these days is mope around the house and locking herself inside her bedroom. If he didn't change at all he would never do that.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes, but I could tell that she was trying her hardest to not let it fall.

"I hate you Edward, your such and idiot. I thought that you would've understand me, but I was wrong. You were my best friend."

"Yeah, well the keyword is 'were'. You left us and we had no way to contact you."

"Why are you bringing that topic up all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Its the truth."

"Your acting like I wanted to leave and lose contact with you. When I got back home from visiting you everything was already packed up. My parents were already waiting for me to get back from visiting you. When I got back home they said, 'Bella honey, were moving.' What was I suppose to do? I couldn't call you. I left right after I got back. I called you a few weeks later, but no one answered."

I was shocked, so she didn't leave us because she didn't wanna be our friend anymore. She had to leave. She couldn't control it. It was also our fault too. We didn't want to tell her that we were moving, because we were scared that she might start to worry that she would never see us again.

"So you still think that is my fault? Well, I can't live with someone who doesn't believe in me. Jacob lets go and find somewhere else where I could live."

She left first and Jacob followed, but before he left he said that he will somehow convince her to stay.

"Your such and idiot Edward," Alice said. "How can you be so cruel to Bella? She just wants some freedom away from home. I agree with her. You haven't even seen Charlie so how would you if he didn't change?"

"And how would you know if he did change or not?" I said bitterly.

Alice huffed, "Well, I know because I trust my best friend, unlike someone I know. You and Bella was more closer then me and her back then. You guys understood each others feeling so much, yet now you don't believe in her. I'm so disappointed in you. We're her friends Edward, we were suppose to help her when she need us."

After that lecture she went to her room and slammed her door.

"Lil Bro, your in big trouble," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Ugh, not you too," I groaned, while sitting back down on the couch.

"No, not going to lecture you, but what you said to Bella was really mean. Oh yeah, Rosalie and Jasper is gonna come home later tonight since they have to visit their parents. Just wanted to warn you, so don't complain if they make a lot of noise when the come back." After that he left.

Ugh what have I done? I didn't mean to be so cruel to Bella. I was just piss off that she left her friends behind.

**Bella's POV**

Edward that idiot. We were friends for a long time. Did he even consider my feelings when he said all the stuff to me. He makes it seem like its all my fault that all these things happened.

"Bella! Wait for me!" Jacob called.

"Of course I'm waiting for you. Your the only person who I could get my transportation from."

"So what your gonna do now?" He asked once he reached up to me.

"I don't know. I'll just go with the flow I guess, so where we will we go now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why you're asking me? You were the one who said 'Jacob lets go and find somewhere else where I could live,' he said in a girly voice.

I hit him on the back of his head. "Quit copy me," I said.

"Ouch Bella, what was that for?" He said, and did a sad puppy face.

"Thats what you get for messing with me."

"You sure you don't want to stay at Edward's place?" He asked.

"It doesn't seem like he wants me to," I replied back.

"I asked him before the argument and he said you could."

"Well that was_ before_ the argument. I bet when you ask him now he'll be like 'hell no get that liar far away from me'."

"Oh, so do you want me to ask him for you?" He asked, while turning back around.

"N-no! Let him cool down first. I don't want to get into another fight with him. Lets go somewhere else for a while until everything cool down."

"Sure, lets go to the beach."

"You sure? He do own that place, and if he knows that I'm there, I'm sure he'll kick me out. And plus his house is there so I'm not so sure it'll be a good idea..."

"Nah, its okay. I'm sure he won't mind. It'll be irrational if he kicks you out, but I'm sure he won't, and plus why would he be looking outside the window? If he does, then thats such a coincidence."

"Fine," I sigh.

"Come, and follow me. I'll lead the way," Jacob said all cheerful.

**Well thats the end for the fourth chapter. I think its the best chapter so far. Hope you liked it. It took me so long to update it though... but its not my fault. I had too much things to do for school like homework and studying. School sucks but you still have to go to get your education. (Sigh) Anyway Review! Thats how you can inspire me to update faster! Now I need to go study my medical terminology for tomorrow's test. That sucks! (sulking in the corner)**


	5. Going Back

**Here's the 5th** **chapter for RAASYA! I know that it took a long time but now I got a beta reader!twilight-is-lovee is my beta reader! So everyone needs to thank her for her effort! We kinda had a problem sending the story so thats why it took so long. It would've been post on Labor Day. I have been very sick, and still sick but I'm getting better. (I lost my voice when I wrote this) Hope you like this chapter! Its longer than the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

Jacob and I just walked around the beach. There was no one there, though, because it was closed. After a while, he sat down on the sand. I did the same, but I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged it.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I can live somewhere else," I said, while playing with the sand.

"Or you can live with Edward," he suggested.

"I don't think that it would be a great idea."

"Why not?" He asked. "You guys have known each other for a long time. There's just some misunderstanding between you two."

"I wouldn't say that it was just some misunderstanding. He accused me of lying!"

"Come on Bella, you can't take that seriously. He was angry that time. You can't believe in what someone says when they're angry."

"I know, but it just... it hurts a lot when he said that. He was my best friend. He knows how I am, but when he said all that . . . it felt like I'm unwanted. What am I thinking?! We just met again after so many years, so of course if he's a little distant. That's normal right. Ugh I feel so-?"

"Bella," Jacob said, cutting me off.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop rambling?"

"Uh, yeah, well, it just made me feel like they don't want to be my friend anymore. You understand?" I asked.

"Kinda."

"No you don't." I accused.

"Okay, maybe I don't understand it that much, but I don't see the problem of you living with them. You are their friend, so I don't see why they won't help you."

"Jacob, you're so slow! I don't want to be a burden for them. Can't you understand that?"

"You can always offer to do something for them. Like you can help around the house, or get a job."

"It's not that easy, you know. If I use my first name, I'm sure somehow my dad can find me."

"And you said that I was slow. I think you are instead of me. You can always use a fake name, Bella. Have you thought of that?"

"Oh yeah! How come I never thought of that?!"

"Because you don't use that brain of yours," Jacob mumbled.

"Hey! What did you say?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just saying how nice it was to relax here..."

"Oh so you're saying I'm deaf now? I know what you said!"

"NO! Of course not," he said and started to panic. He got up and started to run. Oh no, he won't get away. When I catch him, I'll skin him alive. How dare he insult me?! Everyone has a slow moment once a while.

"Jacob Black, come back here!" I yelled, and started to chase after him.

**Edward's POV**

"Let's get dinner started, Edward," Emmett called from the kitchen.

"You really need to start learn how to cook Emmett. I won't be living with you forever you know," I said, while getting the ingredients out.

"Are you that sure?" He asked. "I don't see you getting married soon."

"Maybe I'm not, but I think you are."

"Nah, I don't think so. Even though Rose and I are engaged, she said that she wanted to take things slowly. Which means that it would be a while. Even if we do get married, you can live with us and be our chef."

"Can't you hire someone that is not your family member?"

"You're the best cook I know, and you're free! Now get to work young man," he commanded.

"Yes sir," I said, and salute him. We tried to hold our laughter in, but burst out laughing.

"Alice, dinners ready!" Emmett yelled.

Alice ran, well, more like flew down the stairs.

"What did Edward make?" She asked.

"I made Italian meatballs with spaghetti," I answered.

She took her dish from my hand and put it on the dining table. She then went back to the kitchen to get herself a fork. She swirled some of the pasta onto her fork and ate it. "Yummy! You should try some Emmett."

"Is it that good?" Emmett asked. "I know that he cooks good, but it looks like you're in heaven, Alice." He then tried it himself. "Edward, what did you put in this?" He asked.

"Just regular ingredients." I answered.

"This is good, Edward." He said, and started to eat more.

When we were about to sit and eat, the doorbell rang.

"Emmett, didn't you tell me that Rosalie and Jasper were coming home later?" Alice asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'll get it," I said

I opened the door and saw Bella and Jacob.

"Uh, hi, Edward," said Bella.

"Hey man," Jacob said.

Alice came out of nowhere and pushed me back so that she was in front of me.

"Hey Bella! Come in," she said cheerfully and pulled Bella into the kitchen. Jacob and I were just left here.

"So can Bella stay?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Jacob I-"

"Look Edward, I was the one who dragged Bella back. She didn't want to come back here. She didn't want to be a burden to you, so I convinced her that she can help you around the house or something and pay you back."

"How is she going to help me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess she can help cook, clean, or help you out at the beach."

"I guess."

"Please Edward? Just let her stay here for a while."

I sighed. 'Fine."

"Hey Bella! Edward said that you could stay. I gotta go now!" Jacob shouted.

"I gotta go Edward so take care of Bella for me. She's like my little sister, so if I see a hair missing from her, you'll know what I'll do," Jacob warned.

"Jacob, you're leaving now?" Bella said, while running up to Jacob.

"Yes Bella, I gotta go now or else people might start to think that I'm helping you."

"You sure you don't want to stay?' I asked. 'I cooked dinner."

"I'd love to, but I really can't." He said, and turned to Bella. "I'll come back to check on you and give you some more information if I receive any about what's going on, okay?"

"Fine," replied Bella.

"See you guys later," he said and left.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella! Come in," Alice said and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," Emmett greeted me with a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Ew, Emmett. Close your mouth," Alice said, and made a face.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" she asked.

"Jacob convinced me to come here," I answered. "He said that he can somehow convince Edward to let me live here."

"Bella!" I heard Jacob called. "Edward said that you can stay. I gotta go now!"

"Well, he sure did convince him," Alice said.

"Yeah. Wait. Did he said he was leaving?" I asked, but before she could answer me I dashed to Jacob. "Jacob, you're leaving now?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. I gotta go now or else people might start to think that I'm helping you."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Edward asked. "I cooked dinner."

"I'd love to, but I really can't." he said, and turned to me. "I'll come back to check on you and give you some more information if I receive any about what's going on, okay?"

"Fine." I said, letting him off easy this time.

"See you guys later." He said, and left.

Edward and I just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Let's go eat dinner," he said coolly and left me standing there. With no choice left, I followed him. Alice gave me my plate of serving and I started to eat.

"This is delicious!" I said.

"I know! Edward cooks really well," Alice agreed with me.

"Yeah, but too bad he has no one to show it off to. I should've gotten that skill to become the most powerful lady killer. You know how many women could've wooed with that? Too bad I just got the good looks, and the good body," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett. You think too highly of yourself," Edward said, and glared at him. "I can list a bunch of things that would turn off a women."

"Oh, yeah? What is it then?" Emmett taunted.

"You act like a baby all the time."

"So?"

"You wear Happy-Face boxers."

"So!? It's cute. What have you been doing Edward? Are you stalking your own brother?"

"No, Emmett. I'm not. I do your laundry, you know, since you're so lazy. Oh yeah, add to that. It's also another turn off," Edward said.

"Okay... next one." Emmett challenged.

"You have a collection of teddy bears."

"Fine I give up! So what if I have some turn offs? Rosalie thinks it's cute," Emmett said and sulked.

Rosalie. That name sound familiar. Wasn't she and her brother the ones I met when I visited them during the summer?

"That's why I think it's weird,' Edward said. 'She seems like the kind of person who'd hate that.'

"Okay, can you guys shut up?!" Alice demanded. After that, we ate in silence. After dinner, Alice dragged me up to my new room and showed me around the house. That was when I realized something.

"Alice, did Jacob leave my suitcase here?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She answered.

"What am I going to wear to go to sleep?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. I have a lot of pajamas you can borrow."

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome. Now go to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. There's a robe in there so when you're done put that on and come to my room," Alice commanded.

The bathroom was huge. No, that was an understatement. It was enormous. The tub was also a Jacuzzi. I couldn't wait to get in it, so I quickly took off what I was wearing and got into the tub. It was so relaxing. After I was relaxed completely, I got out and put on the robe as Alice had told me to.

When I was done, I left the bathroom and went to Alice's room, but since I was Bella, there was no way I can do something without harming someone. Or myself. When I turned the corner to go to Alice's room I ran into someone. I was about to fall down, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but the person caught me at my waist and my hands went up to the person's neck.

"S-sorry," I apologized, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Edward. I immediately turned red. "S-sorry Edward," I squeaked out, and cursed myself for it.

Edward cleared his throat. "It's okay. Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I was just going to Alice's room so that she can lend me her pajamas since I left my suitcase in Jacob's car."

"Oh, you better get going. She's probably wondering what's taking you so long."

"Yeah, um, good night, Edward," I said, and turned around quickly to go to Alice's room.

"Bella! What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"I was just relaxing in the tub." I answered.

"Why are you so red?"

'Um...I—I took a hot bath... yeah, that's why I'm so red." She didn't look like she bought my lie, but she let it go.

"Oh. Well here's the pajamas," she said and held them out in front of her.

"Hello Kitty?" I asked.

"What?! You're never too old for Hello Kitty!" She pouted.

"Fine, I'll wear it." I went into her own bathroom. Wait, if she has her own bathroom, why couldn't I have taken the shower in there?

"Hurry up Bella! I want to see how it looks."

"Coming, just wait!" I quickly change and went out.

"Bella, you look so cute!" she squealed.

"I'm too old to look cute, Alice."

"You're never too old to look cute, Bella. Plus, your only twenty-one. That isn't old."

"So, you're saying when you see an old lady wearing a cute short skirt... it's still cute?" I asked.

"Ew... No, that's not cute. That's called trying hard," she replied.

"Come here, Bella, so I can do your hair." I sighed and did what I was told. She tied my hair into two low ponytails.

"I miss how you used to do my hair."

"I know. It used to be so much fun."

"I'm going to go to sleep now, Alice. I'm sleepy," I said.

"Okay, goodnight Bella."

"You too," I said, and went to my room. When I hit the bed, I fell right to sleep.

The next day, Alice woke me up.

"Bella get up!"

"Ten more minutes, Alice."

"Bella your assignment starts today!"

"Oh yeah!" I said and sat up quickly. I needed to get dressed.

"Don't worry about that part, Bella. I already got your clothes ready. Just go to the bathroom and do what you need to do." I quickly went to the bathroom and did what she said. When I was done, I came back into my room and saw the clothes she had laid out.

I put on the embroidered cotton tunic first, and then wore the fleece, lined, racer-back vest on top of it. Then I put on the dark denim skinny jeans, and wore the black heels. I looked at the full-length mirror. The outfit looked so cute. I'm going to have to asked her for more advice in the fashion department.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Bella that outfit looks so cute on you!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, but it looks kind of ... formal."

"It is... but then again, it's not. It's your work uniform! Don't you love it? I put the uniform together," Alice squealed and started to jump up and down. Then we heard a cough.

"Oh, hey, Edward. Bella is here now so you can tell her what she needs to do. But first let's eat waffle!"

After we finish eating Edward started to tell me what to do.

"Okay, your job is to sell the drinks. It's really simple. When people come to the shop, all you have to do is give them the drink they want," Edward explained.

Alice yawn loudly. "She's not slow, Edward. So stop explaining it to her like she's stupid."

"I know she's not but I just wanted to make sure. I know she isn't like someone we know," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said. "So when it's six, close the shop. You don't want to come home late because it'll take you a while to cook dinner. It will be served at eight, so try to finish it before seven-thirty, so that you can take a shower."

"You will have to make Steamed Fish for dinner tonight. I'll will be the one responsible for the grocery shopping most of the time, so you won't have to worry about that. To make the Steamed Fish, you would have to wash the fish first. Then you put it in the steamer with ginger and green onion. After that, steam the fish for about ten to fifteen minutes. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it." I said.

"Okay, so what do you do with the fish?" He asked.

"Oh I know! Let me answer." Said Alice, raising her hand like a little kid.

Edward sighed. 'Fine, Alice, answer it."

"You juice the fish." She answered as if it was the simplest question.

I burst out laughing.

"Alice, how can you juice the fish?" Edward asked.

"Um, you put it in the juicer?"

"No, Alice, you can't juice a fish." Edward sighed and shook his head disappointingly at her.

**Thats it for the 5th chapter. Hope you liked it. Review! Some of the items will be on my site, which could be found in my profile. **


	6. Rosalie and Emmett's Love story

**Here's the 6th chapter for RAASYA. It took my beta reader a while to edit it because of my bad grammar --' Some of the item in this chapter is in my site. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

Ugh. I was so bored. All I did was sit around and wait for customers. I put both of my hands on my chin and sighed. "Alice," I said, "is it always like this? There's no one in here. Its June, shouldn't there be a lot of people here?"

"There should be, but the summer just began," she said, and continued to clean the 8 ft. sliding-door, refreshment refrigerator.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning."

"I was just... bored," she replied.

"Really? You really don't have a motive? Are you scheming something?" I asked suspiciously.

"N-no, of course I'm not scheming anything," she stuttered, and resumed to cleaning.

I lay my head on my arm and closed my eyes. Hearing the low hum of the refrigerator was making me sleepy. I was about to doze off when the automatic sliding door opened and I heard clicking of high heels. I rubbed my eyes and turned to Alice.

"Okay, Alice, I'm here, now where is she?" A tall, blonde woman asked. Alice eyes went to me and the blonde woman's gaze followed her.

"Alice, who is she?" I asked, but before she could say anything the unknown woman quickly marched to me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked. The way she was looking at me was really intimidating. It made me feel like I was a little kid getting caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Y-yes."

"Oh my god!" she yelled, and pulled me into a big hug. I patted her back awkwardly.

When she pulled back, I asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The mysterious woman asked.

"No."

"I'm Rosalie. Don't you remember?" she asked.

Rosalie, that sounded so familiar. "Oh!" I exclaimed all of a sudden, scaring Rosalie. "You're the girl that I met when I came and visited Alice. The one with braces, big glasses, very frizzy hair, and wore big, baggy clothes?"

Rosalie grimaced. "I know I looked bad back then, but you make me sound worse than I pictured myself to be."

Alice burst out laughing, and after a while, Rosalie and I joined.

"Okay, I admit, my sense of style back then was _really_ bad."

"You changed a lot though, now you look... hot!" I said.

"I know. I couldn't have done it without Alice, though," she said, and turned to Alice.

"She changed you?" I asked.

"Not really. I knew how I wanted to look, but was too afraid to try it. I mean, I was afraid people were going to say, 'Oh look at that girl, she's trying to look hot.' Then one day Alice just dragged me to the mall, and told me to pick out the clothes I wanted to try. At first, I chose the big shirt and big pants, but Alice encouraged me to choose the ones I really wanted to try."

"So what happened after that?" I asked curiously.

"That happened when I was nineteen, a couple years after you moved. Emmett was twenty."

"Wait," I said, cutting her off. "What does this have to do with Emmett?"

"Just let her get to the point Bella," said Alice.

"Anyway, like I said," Rosalie said while playfully glaring at me for interrupting her. "Alice had to drag me to Emmett's birthday party. I didn't want to go since there were going to be a lot of popular people there. He was a football player that's why. Alice went to my house and brought the clothes I'd tried with her yesterday. I hadn't bought them, so obviously she'd been sneaky and bought them herself."

I looked at Alice, and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"She had blackmailed me into it. She said that if I won't change she'll tell Emmett that I liked him. So I did what I was told to."

"Typical Alice," I said.

Rosalie nodded her head to agree with me.

"After that, she did my hair and make up."

"So did you wear your glasses?" I asked.

"No, I already had contact lenses. When we were done with everything, she practically had to pull me out of the house, but since Jasper was there he helped her. He really didn't do anything though. All he did was look out for me so if I suddenly lost Alice's death grip he would catch me. I'm telling you, that girl may seem small, but she has the power of a man."

"Hey!" said Alice, "I heard that."

"When we got there Emmett asked Alice who I was, and Alice told him. The moment he heard that, his jaw dropped. I wished that I would've gotten a camera before I left home to capture his face. He wasn't the only person that heard that though, some other guys in the football team heard it, too, and it started to get around the party. Emmett had stayed by my side during the entire party, I didn't know why, though, but I think that he was afraid that something might happen to me," she said and laughed.

"So, later on during the party when Emmett went to get a drink for Rosalie," Alice continued for her, "there was this guy that came up and cornered her. He said 'Hey sexy' and said some other very nasty stuff to her, and that earned him five missing teeth, two black eyes, and a broken nose from Emmett."

"Emmett beat that guy up? You're not serious, are you? Teddy bear beat him up?" I asked.

"Yup. Emmett beat him up in front of everybody. Then he turned to everyone in the party and said, 'Whoever has some shit to say about my girlfriend, say it to me!' I was in shock. Actually, everyone was in shock. Then he came up to me and kissed me to prove that we were going out. After the party, it was just Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I left. We had to clean up the house, so Alice had lent me her clothes, which were kinda tight since she is smaller than me. When I finish changing I went out of the bathroom and Emmett was sitting on her bed. He walked up to me, and took my hand into his. He kissed my hands then looked at me. It felt as if he could see through me; my heart was beating so fast. Then he asked, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' I didn't know if he liked me for my looks or for my personality, so it was a hard decision. In the end I said yes, and we've been together since then."

Alice and I squealed.

"I'll never get tired of the story," said Alice.

"Who knew that Emmett can be so romantic and sweet?" I said.

"I know right," Rosalie said and sighed, "and now I'm engaged to him." She showed me the ring.

"That thing is huge," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care about his money. I love him, and he loves me. That's what counts the most."

Alice phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? No. For real? Okay. Sure. See you later Edward," she said and hung up.

"Edward said that you can have the rest of the day off. He closed the beach, because there was no one here anyway."

"Does that mean...?" said Rosalie.

"We can go shopping!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison. Alice then walked over to us and gave Rosalie a high-five.

"Hurry up, Bella, so we can go home and change," whined Alice.

I quickly shut the light, locked the door to the shop, and the three of us walked back home together with our arms linked together. When we got home the boys were playing basketball. Edward was wearing his basketball shorts and a tank top that goes with it. I couldn't help but admire how hot he looked right now. The way his calf muscle contracts when he jumps to shoot the ball in the hoop, and how muscular his arm was. It wasn't as muscular has Emmett's, but I could tell that he worked out frequently in order to keep it looking that good.

"Nice shot Edward," said Jasper, and gave him a high-five.

I quickly composed myself, so that they wouldn't know that I was ogling over Edward.

"We're here, boys!" Alice shouted, and the boys turned around. Emmett was grinning like a madman when Rosalie came up to him and gave him a kiss and hug. Alice and Jasper were like... Well, it looked like they wanted to say something to each other but both were to embarrassed.

I just walked up to Edward, and we exchanged a simple 'hi'. Since the moment last night when Edward had caught me and saw me in that bathrobe, I kept on having a fluttering sensation in my stomach when I thought about what happened, or when I thought about him.

Soon, everyone finished greeting each other we went inside the house. Since every room had a bathroom except mine and another guess room, Rosalie and Emmett went inside their room so that he could take a quick shower. Edward and Jasper went to their own rooms, and I followed Alice to her room.

"Okay, now we need to find you some clothes you can wear," she said, and walk into her walk-in closet. A couple of minutes later, she came out with a mini skirt and a pleat ruffle chest top.

"Alice, I don't want to wear a skirt." I whined.

"Well to bad, I'm not gonna let you wear anything else." She said. She closed the closet door and put a key inside the door knob.

"You can lock your closet?" I asked.

"Thats the only way to prevent you from going in to change your clothes. Now go change in the bathroom." She command.

"Yes, Mom." I said, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Oh, come on, Bella, don't get mad at me. I just wanted to make you look hot, and if you went to my closet, I think you wouldn't want to wear anything in there."

After I finish changing, Alice tied my hair into a high pony tail. When we were done we went downstairs, we saw that everyone was ready. We decided that Emmett and Rosalie would go in Emmett's Jeep and the rest would go in Alice's car.

"We'll go first and meet you guys at the mall when you guys get there." Emmett said and left.

We got inside Alice's car, and Jasper sat at the front passenger seat. Leaving Edward and me in the back. I sat on the right side of the car, behind Jasper, and Edward sat on the left, behind Alice.

"Okay guys, buckle your seatbelt. I wouldn't want you to get hurt from my driving." Alice said, too cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh gosh, Alice," said Edward, "Please don't drive too fast."

"Oh, I won't." She said, and she took off.

"Alice, slow down." I said, while griping onto the seatbelt. I wouldn't be able to hold in my breakfast if she was going to keep this pace up.

Edward turned and looked at me. "Alice you better slow down. Bella doesn't look too well."

"Bella, you take the fun out of everything." She pouted, but slow down to the normal speed limit.

When we got there, we saw Rosalie and Emmett waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked to them.

"Bella are you alright?" Rosalie asked. "You look a little pale."

"Bella is always pale," said Emmett.

"No, she looks paler than normal," she said.

"I'm alright," I said.

All day long, we just shopped for clothes, mostly all of them were mine. Alice said that we had to get new clothes for me so that people can recognize me. Maybe it was just an excuse so that we can buy more clothes, but the others agreed with her. Edward was always on my right-hand side when we walked around. I kept on having a feeling that he was looking at me, but when I looked up, he was always looking at something else.

We finished at around seven-thirty and went back to the car. Since Emmett's car was full of Rosalie's and Alice's bags, we had to put mine in Alice's car. We couldn't put it in her trunk because it was full of stuff... and when I say stuff, I mean that it was full of things you would never know why it's there. For example: Blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, and many more random things.

We had put it on the seat where I was sitting, because Alice said that if we put it in the middle, the bags would always be falling down when we turn. So I had to sit in the middle and Edward sat on my left. We were so close that our legs were touching.

"Don't you guys do anything naughty!" Alice said from the passenger seat while Jasper started her car.

Edward and I just rolled our eyes. I was so glad that Jasper was driving this time since I was sitting in the middle and I could see how fast we were going.

Alice called Rosalie with her cellphone, and they decided that we would be eating in a Italian restaurant because we were all to tired to cook.

When we got there, they gave us a table for six. I sat in the middle between Alice and Edward. Alice on my left and Edward on my right. Rosalie sat in front of me and Emmett on her left side, so he was in front of Edward, and Jasper in front of Alice.

A women in her upper twenties came to our table. "Hello. My name is Jenny. I'll be your waitress for tonight, so what can I get you?" she asked looking at Edward, and batting her eyelashes.

I heard Alice huff. "Excuse me, Jenny, but all of us would want the Ossobuco, please. Thank you very much. Now get going, we wouldn't want to keep you from getting the other customer orders," she said politely, but there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you want that or would you want something else?" she asked Edward, while running her badly manicure nails on Edward's arm. I was sure that there was a double meaning.

"Yes, that's what I want. I think that you better get going, there are a lot of customers here," he said. He leaned back and put his left arm over my chair. When she left, Edward's arm was still over my chair, but I didn't mind. The group just chatted about what was going on, and what we had to prepare for for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.

Our server was a guy, thank God, but when he was walking toward our table, he was looking straight at me. I scooted closer to Edward. He looked confused, but when he looked up, he saw that guy too. When the guy got to our table, he gave everyone their dishes and saved mine for last. When he was about to put my dish down, Edward took it out of his hand and gave it to me while keeping his unoccupied arm on the back of my seat.

"Thanks," I said.

Edward whispered in my ear, "My pleasure."

I blushed. He was so close to me, and the way his breath touched my ears made my heart beat as if I'd ran a marathon. I looked up and noticed that our server was still there, staring at my chest. Thank God that shirt didn't show my chest. Edward followed my gaze. He gave the waiter a death glare. Edward looked like he wanted strangle him. The server quickly left when he saw Edward glaring at him.

When we were done eating, we went back home. On the ride home, I must've fallen asleep because when Alice tried to wake me up, my head was on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, wake up! We're home," Alice said again.

"Mnnn, one more minute Alice," I said with my eyes closed, and moved to snuggle my face in the crook of Edward's neck. I took a deep breath, and sighed. Edward smelled so good.

"Awe... That's so cute," I heard Alice say. Then I heard a camera click.

"Alice, stop that. You're going to wake her up again. I'll just take her to her room," Edward said.

All of a sudden, I felt his body heat leave me. I whimpered softly because it was chilly. Then I felt that I was being lifted up.

"Be careful and don't bang her head on top of the car, Edward," Emmett joked.

"Like I would hurt her. I'm not like you Emmett; I'm very careful," Edward replied. I was sure that he was rolling his eyes at Emmett.

I didn't hear anything after that until I felt that I was being put down on a bed. Edward covered me up with my blanket, and as he was about to leave, I grabbed onto his wrist.

"Thanks Edward," I mumbled. I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

But I heard him reply, "You're welcome."Then he kissed my forehead.

**Hope you liked this chapter. The item in this chapter is on my site, check it out! **


	7. Staying Inside

**Here's the 7th chapter of RAASYA! Hope you enjoy it, and give some love to Twilight-is-Lovee! Thats my beta reader. If it isn't for Twilight-is-Lovee my story would suck. Thanks for the readers who review my story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

"Bella, wake up!" Alice yelled while bouncing on my bed and taking my blanket away.

"No! Go away, Alice. It's still dark out," I complained, and tried to find my blanket with my eyes closed.

"No, it's not. It's nine in the morning," she said.

"What?!" I yelled. I tried to get up quickly, but my legs were caught on the blanket. I ended up pushing Alice on the floor, and I landed next to her on my butt.

"Sheesh, Bella! What a way to tell me to leave you alone," she said with mock sadness. As soon as she said it, she jumped off the floor and was on her feet.

"Sorry, Alice, but I need to get to the store by nine-thirty. I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't worry about that."

"It's part of the deal. How can I not worry about it?" I asked.

"It's raining. Edward usually doesn't open the beach on rainy days."

I walked to the window and pushed the curtain aside. I used my index finger and gently pulled the window's blinds down.

"It's not raining that hard; it's just windy and drizzling slightly. It might stop anytime, and isn't this the best time to surf?" I asked.

"It is, but Edward doesn't want to be responsible for anything if someone gets hurt or worse. The weather doesn't looks bad now, but when it rains here, it gets really bad. Most of the time when it rains, it will rain really hard for about three days."

"Three days?!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Bella!"

"Yes?" I was confused, what does she mean by 'aren't you happy?'

"Why are you so dense?"

"Hey!" I yelled, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. It means you don't have to work!"

"That doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I'm sure he will find something for me to do."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," she said, grimacing.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, I guess we can just hang out in the house all day," she said.

"That's so boring," I said.

"Yeah, but you know me, I can make anything fun on a boring day like this," she said cheerfully. I just rolled my eyes, but I had to admit, it was true.

"But first, we need to change your clothes," she said.

That was when I realized that I was still wearing the clothes from dinner last night. No wonder it felt so uncomfortable while I was sleeping.

"I'll go take a shower first," I said, "Oh yeah, and this time can I use your bathroom?" I asked. I didn't want to go through that incident with Edward again.

"Sure," she said. I followed her into her room.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel and the clothes," she ordered.

"You're not going to give me clothes that would show too much skin, are you?" I asked. I didn't want to spend my whole day wearing provocative clothing.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said.

How could I not worry? Clothes that look provocative to me might not look like it for Alice. A minute later, she emerged from her closet with a white towel and the clothes. I went into her bathroom and took a quick shower so that I could cook breakfast. I put on the clothes she gave me, and toweled my hair dry. It was still damp so I left it down. When I got out of the bathroom, Alice was waiting for me on her bed.

"That outfit looks good on you," she complimented.

"Thanks," I said, "Let's go make breakfast."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's the only thing I can do to repay Edward."

"Why are we cooking breakfast?" she whined, "That's Edward's responsibility."

"That's why I'm doing it today, so he doesn't have to do anything," I told her.

"That's how you're going to repay him?"

"Yeah."

"So why do I need to do it too?"

"I can teach you how to cook," I said, trying to make her help me since I didn't have enough time. Everyone was going to wake up soon.

"Oh, fine," she huffed.

"Oh, come on, Alice, stop complaining. When you have a boyfriend you can cook for him. I'm sure Jasper would be so happy to have a girlfriend like you," I said.

"Really? Wait, what do you mean by Jasper?"

"Admit already Alice. Even though I just came here, I can tell that you guys like each other. Both of you are just too afraid to say it to one another."

"Fine. I do like him, but his heart has been broken before. Now he has a hard time trusting people. The only people he trusts is us. If he meets new people he would always try to shield himself always from them. "

"What happened?" I asked.

"It happened about a year ago. He told us that he found the girl he loves. He brought her here a couple of times, but I had a bad feeling about that girl. She acted so fake, and everybody could tell. We warned him about it but he was just so damn infatuated with her. She only showed her true self when he wasn't around. A couple months into their relationship, they moved in together. Jasper paid for everything. Rent, furniture, food, and you get the idea. She didn't even pay a cent."

"She's a gold digger," I said, stating the truth.

"Yes! I told him that, but he said that she came from a poor family. She can't afford things that we could. Then one day he came home early to surprise her, and guess what he saw? He saw her making out with this guy who was old enough to be her grandfather."

"Ew... that's just gross."

"I know. He left her, but she came back to beg for forgiveness. He was about to forgive her, but I jumped right in and yelled at her. I was about to beat the crap out of her, but Jasper had to pull me back. After that day she never came back."

"You scared her off."

"I couldn't care less. If I ever see her again, I'll beat her into pulps!"

"Come on, Alice, let's go make breakfast already," I said while going down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" she yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Okay, Bella, what can I do?"

"Can you make the egg sunny side up?" I asked.

"I'll try," She said, and went to the refrigerator for the eggs.

"I'll get started on the pancakes then."

"We're going to have to make a lot of food. Edward and Emmett eat a lot," she warned.

"Okay. Why don't we make hash browns, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast?" I asked.

"Include fresh orange juice too."

"Fine, fresh orange juice too."

Rosalie came down and helped us with the food. She decided to take over Alice's job of cooking the eggs and Alice chose to squeeze the oranges to make fresh orange juice. Alice and Rosalie were talking about this summer's fashion, while I just concentrated on cooking. I felt someone's gaze on me, so I turned around and saw Edward leaning on the wall, staring at me. He was wearing a wife beater shirt, sweatpants, and his hair was in its casual disarray.

He smiled at me and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Orange juice, hash browns, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Sounds good?" I asked, unsure if he liked it or not.

"Sounds perfect."

Edward got the dishes and cups from the cabinet and started to set up the table. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I smell bacon," Emmett said from the dining table.

"We can't eat yet; we have to wait for everyone, so just wait a while honey," Rosalie ordered.

"But I'm hungry," Emmett whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well too bad Emmett. We have to wait for Jasper," Alice said, and stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"Wait for me for what?" Jasper asked, appearing from the door.

"I was just telling Emmett to wait for everyone to come before eating," Alice said, while glaring daggers at Emmett.

"I wasn't going to eat anything," said Emmett.

"You would've," Edward said and brought the food to the table.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. We ate and talked, enjoying each other's company. After we were done eating, the boys cleaned up, since the girl cooked. The girls when to the living room and sat down.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" I asked.

"I know! Let's look at the pictures from when we were kids!" Alice exclaimed. She quickly ran up the stairs to retrieve the photo album. A couple minutes later, she came back with seven albums.

"There are more upstairs. I'll go get them after we finish looking at these," she said.

The boys came into the living room and groaned.

"Alice, why can't we look at something else?" Edward asked.

"Bella hasn't seen these pictures in a long time," she pouted.

"Fine," Edward said, and plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"Why don't you want to see the pictures?" I asked.

"Because they're so embarrassing," he answered.

"It can't be that bad."

"You'll see; you're in there too. You know how my mom was. She always had a camera with her. All the time."

"I'm in there?" I asked.

"Yup, there are tons of pictures of you in there."

"Here," Alice said, and handed me an album.

The front cover said 'Edward and Bella.' I flipped the album open. The first picture was so cute. We were at the beach, Edward was giving me a bear hug, and we were smiling at the camera.

"When was this?" I asked Alice.

"I think that was the last time you came to visit us. We went to the beach. You were thirteen and Edward was fifteen."

"Oh. When was this?" I asked, pointing to a different picture.

Edward was wearing a white suit and I was wearing a white dress. His right arm was around my shoulder and we were grinning like maniacs.

"That was my aunt's wedding."

"Okay, when was this picture taken? I really don't remember this one at all," I said, pointing to a different picture yet again.

Our side was facing the camera. Edward was holding my hands and I was looking at him; it looked like he was explaining something to me.

"That picture was when we were about to go to Pre-K. It had been about a month since we'd met you. We never saw you again after the forest incident; your parents came to our house to pick you up and, well, that was the last time we saw you until the day we started Pre-K. When you saw me, you clung onto me all day," Edward said and chuckled.

"I remember you received so many glares that day," Alice said.

"How come we went to Pre-k at the same time? You guys are older than me."

"You were the one who started early, not us," said Alice.

After looking at the pictures, we played cards, and then we ate lunch. After lunch, the guys played video games, and the girls went upstairs.

"What are we going to do after dinner?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" yelled Alice.

"What kind should we watch?" I asked.

"Romance!" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed.

"Let's watch Titanic!" Alice said.

"Sure," Rosalie and I said.

The girls and I went down to the kitchen to make dinner, and the boys continued to play video games.

"Will they ever get tired of playing video games?" I asked.

"Nope," said Rosalie.

After dinner was finished cooking, we called the boys to eat. When we were eating, the boys were discussing what technique they should use to kill the boss in the game. Us girls sighed and rolled our eyes. Boys would always be boys.

"Let's go watch the movie," I said.

"No! I want to watch it in the living room," pouted Alice.

"But the boys are playing games there," I said.

"Rosalie, do your job," Alice said.

Rosalie went into the kitchen and dragged Emmett out and into their room.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"You'll see."

A couple of minutes later, they came downstairs.

"Guys," Emmett said, "Let's watch Titanic."

"What?!" exclaimed Jasper and Edward.

"We haven't even beaten the boss yet," said Jasper.

"We can always do that tomorrow," Emmett said.

"Fine," said Jasper, "But I know that my sister must've told or did something it you," he said, and narrowed his eyes.

"She didn't do anything," Emmett said, his voice a little higher, "We just had a talk, that's all."

"Let's go set everything up," Rosalie said.

Alice and I made the popcorn. Rosalie went upstairs to get the blankets, and the boys moved the furniture around to make room on the living room floor.

I heard rain pounding on the window kitchen like pebbles.

"Looks like it's going to be a bad storm tonight," Alice said.

When everything was set up, Emmett and Rosalie took up the three-seated sofa. Rosalie had the blanket around her, and she was holding the bowl of popcorn. Her head was lying on Emmett's lap, while he played with her blonde hair. Alice and Jasper we lying on the floor on their tummies with another bowl of popcorn in front of them. Edward was setting the movie up. I sat on the love seat, because there was nowhere else to sit. Edward picked up the blanket on the floor, sat next to me on the couch, and turned off the lamp that was next to him.

During the movie, Rosalie and Alice would squeal at the parts where Rose and Jack would kiss. Half way through the movie, I started shivering. Why was it suddenly so cold?

"You cold?" Edward asked. I nodded my head.

"Come here," he said. He opened up his arms for me. We got into a comfortable position, with me in his arms. His smell and his warmth were so soothing. My head was lying on his chest and his hand was on my waist; the blanket was around us. Our leg was stretched out to where I was sitting before. I yawned softly.

"You're sleepy?" he asked.

I nodded. I looked at the clock. It was one; no wonder I felt so sleepy. I tried to stay awake, but drifted off to sleep. A while later, I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella, wake up," Edward said, "We need to clean up the place."

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

"Let's try not to wake them up."

"Here," he whispered, handing me the bowl. "Take it to the sink in the kitchen."

I followed his orders. I opened the light so I could see the way. When I put the bowl in the sink, I saw a bright light flashing on the window, followed by a loud boom. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. _Calm down Bella, it's just thunder. You're a big girl now, so stop being afraid._ I opened my eyes, and was about to go to the living room when everything went dark. I stopped and didn't move even a fraction of an inch. _Tonight won't get any worse, will it?_

I sat down on the floor, pulled my knees to my chest, and closed my eyes. I didn't know how long I waited, but suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Edward?"

"Where are you?" he asked, "Keep talking so I can follow your voice."

"I'm on the floor near the kitchen. I'm scared, Edward."

Suddenly, I felt a large hand clasp around my left arm.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here." He knelt down and hugged me. "Let's go back to the living room," he said. I nodded, but remembered that he couldn't see me in the dark. We went back to the couch, and lay the same position we were in while watching the movie.

"You're shaking, Bella," he said, and started to rub my arm up and down, trying to create friction.

"I'm not cold. Just scared," I said, turning around so that I could face him.

"It's okay. I'm here," Edward said and hugged me to his chest. "You're going to be alright. Just go to sleep."

I nodded my head, and fell asleep to the sound of Edward humming a familiar lullaby in my ear.

Thats it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Oh yeah I have a question to ask you guys. I don't know if you heard about the Clayton County losing its accreditation. (Its in Georgia) But I'm kinda worried about it. I am a Sophomore and I attend school in this county. If we lose it, it means I did all of my work for no reason. I think its unfair. Students will not be able to get scholarship, and its not even our fault. Tell me what you think about it. I would love to hear what others have to say.


	8. Comfort

**Here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

_It was a cloudy, windy night. There we no stars and no moon. Just dark clouds. No one was home except for Mommy and me. It was always like that, so I was used to it. Daddy was always at work for long hours. We never knew when he would come back home. When he came home, he would just work in his office or go to sleep. Then he would return back to work. He never ate with us anymore. There was always an excuse._

_It was just Mommy and me in this big, lonely house. Like every night. Esme's house was always so festive. I was on the floor playing with the teddy bear Edward gave me while watching _'_The Little Mermaid_'_._

'_Bella, honey, come here,_' _Mommy said with her arm wide open. _

_I ran into her arms with the bear. She picked me up and put me on her lap._

'_Do you like your new room Bella?_' _Mommy asked and smiled down at me. She was the type of person that would always have a smile on her face no matter how bad the situation. _

_I nodded my head._ '_Yes, Mommy; I love it. It's so big!_'

_She hugged me tightly and chuckled._ '_You're so small for a nine year old. You will always be my little girl,_' _She said, and kissed my forehead. _

'_Are you okay Mommy?_' _I asked._

'_No, Bella, I just have something to tell you,_' _she said in a soft voice. _

'_What is it?_' _I asked. _

'_Would you like a little brother or sister someday?_' _She asked._

'_I would love to have a little brother or sister!_' _I exclaimed._ '_I can teach them a lot of things! Like the alphabet and numbers._' _My brain started to wander off about how good it would be to have a younger sibling, and the best thing is that I won't be lonely anymore. _

'_Well, the baby will be coming very soon,_' _she said, and touch her stomach. _

'_Is the baby in there?_' _I asked._

'_Yes, it is, Bella._'

_I put my head on her tummy. _'_Hello, Baby,_' _I said_. '_I'm your older sister._'

'_Bella, it's not gonna say anything._'

'_I know, I just want it to hear my voice,_' _I said, and continued to watch the movie. _

'_Mommy, why does Princess Ariel run away?_'

'_She fell in love with Prince Eric._'

'_Does everyone run away when they fall in love?_' _I asked._

'_No, silly Bella. Their love was forbidden; that's why she ran away,_' _she explained. _

'_But she didn't even know him like that,_' _I said._

'_I guess it was love at first sight._'

'_What's that?_' _I asked._

'_It's like when you first meet someone, and you know that person is the only one you would stay with forever._'

'_Were you and Daddy like that?_' _I asked._

'_Yes, we were, but he also had to marry me so that he could take over your grandfather's company._'

'_Will I ever find someone like that?_'

'_Of course you will. In fact, I think you've already found that person,_' _she said confidently._

'_Who is it?_'

'_Edward._'

'_Edward?_' _I said confusedly._ '_I don't think so. Him and I are best friend._'

'_I know, but it can grow to something more,_' _she said. _

_I lay on her lap and she rubbed my back. We watch the movie, but half way through it I dozed off. I woke up when I felt someone putting me on my bed. I sat up on the bed._

'_Mommy, what's going on?_' _I asked. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen._

'_Nothing dear, I just have to go to your Daddy's company real quick,_' _she said. _

'_For what?_' _I asked. _

'_Mommy's friend called me and said she had something to show me,'_ _she said in a hurry._

'_Am I gonna be home alone?_'

'_Just for a while. Don't be scared, I'll come home really soon, okay?_' _She came up to me and kissed my forehead. _

_It was raining really hard. The rain was pounding on the window loudly, and the wind was blowing __wildly causing howls in the house_. **(AN: I don't know if this happens to your house, but in my house when it's very windy, I hear howling sounds. My dad said that it is because of the wind blowing against the house, but it still freaks me out because I'm scared that the trees in the backyard would fall .)**

'_Don't be scared. Its just the winds_.' _I thought, and hugged the bear to myself tightly. _

_Then, I saw a big flash of bright light, followed by a loud boom. Tears started to stream down my face. I never liked thunderstorm; it always reminded me how lonely I was. No one can comfort me when I need it. All of a sudden I heard Edward's voice._

'_Bella, wake up. It's just a dream_,' _he said. His voice sounded so mature, and I could smell his scent , yet he seemed so far away. _

"_Edward? Where are you?_"

**Edward's POV**

I woke up when I heard Bella whimpering. She look liked she was in distress. Even though it was dark, I knew she was crying. I felt her tears on my arm.

"Bella, wake up. It's just a dream," I said, trying to wake her up.

I heard her mumble, "Edward? Where are you?"

"It's okay Bella, I'm here," I whispered and sat up on the couch. I sat her on my lap and crushed her to my chest.

"Edward?"

I looked down at her, and saw her big brown eyes looking back at me.

"It's alright now, it was just a dream," I said, trying to calm her down.

"No, Edward. It wasn't a dream. It was real," she said, and started to sob quietly on my chest. I sat there rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her.

"Do you want to know why I'm afraid of thunderstorm?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah," I said curiously.

"Actually, I have always been afraid of thunderstorms," she said and giggled. "But I was never that afraid until one night."

"What happened?"

"My mom and I were alone at home that night. She told me that I was going to have a little brother or sister. I was so happy; that meant I wouldn't be alone anymore. That night, my mom had to go to my dad's company. She said that her friend called and said she had to show her something. A couple of years later, I found out the truth. She went there to confront my dad. She knew that he was cheating on her with his secretary, but on her way there, she got into a car accident. I still remember that night clearly; it was raining so hard and I knew something bad was going to happen."

She started to cry again. "The next morning, Dad told me that I won't be having a baby brother. It was confirmed that she was going to have a son, but she had a miscarriage. My dad acted as if nothing happened. He didn't even shed a tear. Mom was in the hospital for a while, and when she came home, she always locked herself in her room. From then on, nothing was how it use to be anymore. I just hoped things would go back to the old days," she said, and hugged me tightly.

A while later her grip on me loosen and she was breathing deeply, which confirmed that she was asleep. I laid us back down, and moved her right arm from under me, so I wouldn't squish it.

"Don't worry, Bella, no matter what, I will always be by your side," I whispered, and tightened my grip around her waist. She snuggled closer to me and sighed. I really wished time would freeze and just let us stay like that forever.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of squealing and cameras clicking.

"Alice, stop that," I heard Edward yelled quietly. I guess he still thought that I was still asleep.

"What's going on?" I asked with my hoarse voice.

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking pictures of history," Alice replied.

'Taking pictures of history?" I was confused.

"Oh, do you want to see them?" she asked.

Before I could answered she was already by my side and showing me the pictures she took. There were a lot of pictures of Edward and me on the couch, asleep together. One of them was when him and I were asleep and hugging each other. The other one was when Edward was looking at me and smiling. Then the other one was just so hilarious. It was a picture of an angry Edward. He looked like he was trying to snatch the camera away from her.

I started to laugh out loud, and Edward looked at me as if I were crazy. I took the camera from Alice and showed it to him. At first he looked embarrassed, but then we all started to laugh, including him.

"I'm going to show Mom and Dad the pictures," Alice said and skipped out of the living room. That was when I noticed that it was just him and me in the room.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"They're in the kitchen; eating," he answered. "Come on, let's go eat, too." He grabbed my right hand. I didn't mind him holding my hand, it made me feel safe.

I didn't know why, but for some reason, I thought that today was going to be a great day. _Now stomach you better calm down, or else you're not gonna get any food. _

**Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys liked it. I promise next chapter would be longer and it would have a lot of FLUFF! (Now I gotta go finish my World Literature HW. sob sob sob)**


	9. Relaxing Day

**Here is the 9th chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

I woke up and felt my arms hugging something warm. I looked down and saw Bella. I smiled; I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day. I thought I heard something click, so I looked up. Alice was smiling innocently down at me with a camera in her hand.

"Good morning, Edward," she said cheerfully and continued to snap pictures of Bella and me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Good morning to you, too, Alice. Now can you stop taking pictures?" I asked. It would've been a good morning, but it was ruined, thanks to my little sister.

"Why stop?" she asked. "You and Bella look so cute sleeping together."

"Alice," I said in warning tone.

"Hmm?"

"Give me the camera!" I yelled quietly. I tried to reach the camera, but she was too quick. She backed off, but continued to take more pictures. "Alice, stop that," I yelled quietly so that I wouldn't wake Bella up. Alice was really pissing me off right now. I wanted to grab that camera so badly, smash it on the floor, and stomp on it in front of her face. Then again, if I did that, Mom and Dad would beat the crap out of me, and I'll end up buying her another camera.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, her voice hoarse from sleeping.

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking pictures of history," Alice replied.

"Taking pictures of history?" she asked. I could tell that she had no clue as to what was going on.

"Oh, do you want to see them?" she asked her.

Before Bella could even answer, Alice was by her side, showing the pictures of 'history'.

_Oh no, I must look like an idiot in the picture._ Bella burst out laughing at one of the pictures. I looked at her as if she were crazy. I didn't look _that_ bad, did I? She took the camera away from Alice and showed me the picture. I burst out laughing too. Okay, I must admit that I did look funny in that picture. My hair was all mess up, my face was scrunched up, and my right arm was in front of me trying to take the camera away.

"I'm going to show Mom and Dad the pictures," Alice said and skipped out of the living room. I guess she was trying to find a place to hide the camera so I wouldn't be able to delete the pictures.

"Where's everyone?" Bella asked.

"They're in the kitchen; eating. Come on, let's go eat, too," I said, and took her hand in mine. I knew I must've been grinning like an idiot, but her hand in mine just felt so right. I hoped that she didn't mind it.

We sat down on two empty seats next to each other at the dining table. Alice was there too. She must've had everything planned out before she took pictures of Bella and me.

"So Alice, you must've had a plan before taking pictures, huh? Where did you hide the camera?" I asked seriously, but she knew that I was joking.

"You will never find out," she said and stuck her tongue out. I just rolled my eyes.

"Is the power still out?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Jasper answered.

"I'm kind of surprised that it's sunny today. It usually rains for a couple of days before it stops," I said. "But we really can't do anything with the power still out."

"Let's go to the beach!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Rosalie.

"We could just relax today. I can't go shopping because there's no power," Alice said sadly.

"Alice, cheer up!" Bella said. "Today is the best day to relax. It feels good so go out after a storm. The cool breeze blowing past you, and inhaling the fresh, clean air..."

"Okay, okay, I get it, Bella," she said. Then she turned to the rest of us. "Hurry up and eat so that we can go already!" she commanded.

The girls went to Alice's room to change into their bathing suits, and the guys went to their rooms to change as well.

Jasper, Emmett, and I finished changing early, so we waited in the living room for the girls.

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?" Jasper asked.

"They have to look good no matter what," said Emmett.

**Bella's POV**

"Here, Bella, wear this," Alice said and handed me a swimsuit. "It's the best one I could find that fit your 'rule'."

"But it shows too much cleavage!" I exclaimed.

She sighed loudly. "Either wear that, or don't go swimming at all," she said, and went into the bathroom to change.

"Bella, just wear it," said Rosalie, "I think that is really the only one that fits what your 'rule'. Don't worry about it showing too much cleavage; I would want to show it off if I were you. You have a nice rack, but I have a better one," she said jokingly.

I just rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll wear it."

"Here's your towel, Bella, and your flip-flops are downstairs," Alice said and handed me a dark blue towel. I wrapped it around myself.

When we went downstairs, we saw the boys waiting for us in the living room.

"Hey guys!" Alice said cheerfully, skipping down the steps.

The guys went to their significant other, and Edward stood there, looking at me. I suddenly felt very exposed.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hey," I replied. Okay... this was getting really awkward.

"You look nice," he complemented me.

"Uh... thanks?" I blushed.

He grinned. "Come on; let's go to the beach, the others already left."

"When?" I asked. We weren't staring at each other that long, were we?

"When I was too busy dazzling you," Edward said jokingly. I put on the flip-flops, we walk to the door, and Edward opened it for me.

"Thank you," I said. Once I was outside, I leaned against the wall. I turned my head to the left so that I was facing him. "And you do not dazzle me," I said.

"Oh, really?" He said while locking the door.

"Yup," I said. Okay maybe he did dazzle me, but I wasn't going to admit it.

He walked in front of me so that he was facing me. He put both of his arms next to my head.

"Do I still not dazzle you?" He whispered in my left ear, blowing on it softly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Oh god._ My heart was beating so hard. Thank goodness that the towel was around me, or else he would've seen the goose bumps growing on my skin.

_Bella, snap out of it!_

"Nope!" I said playfully, and ducked under his left arm. I ran as quickly as I could so that he wouldn't be able to catch up to me. I looked back and saw that he was chasing after me. I screamed and ran quicker. I felt so free with the wind blowing against me as I ran. My hair probably looked like a mess, but I didn't care. My goal was to get away from Edward. If he caught me, god knows what he'd do to me!

When I ran passed Alice and the others, I quickly took off my flip-flops and dropped my towel so that I could run faster. I took off again after that.

I didn't know how, but Edward caught up to me.

"Gotcha," he whispered in my ears, his arms around my waist. He pulled me to his chest, so that my back was to his chest. I squealed and tried to get away from his grasp, but that only made him tighten his arms around me.

Then he tossed me on his shoulder and started to walk. _Oh. My. God. Please don't let him do what I think he's going to do._ I started to yell.

"Edward put me down!"

"Too bad Bella," he said. He was already walking deeper into the ocean.

My eyes grew big. "Edward put me down this instance or else!" I yelled.

"Or else what?" he asked, looking back at me.

I was about to open my mouth and say how I was going to tear him apart, but I was too late. Everything was going so fast. All I remember was that he carried me bridal style then threw me up in the air, and I landed in the water. I came up coughing.

"You alright, Bella?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?!" I growled, "You are so going down, Edward!" I yelled.

He started to run, but the water was slowing him down. I jumped on his back, and locked my ankles together in front of his stomach. I put my forearm in front of his neck and started to choke him.

"Sto-p Bella! I'm-Sor-rry! I'-ll do any-thing, just l-et go," he said through his short intake of breath. Ha, he deserved that. I loosened my grip on his neck, but my arms stayed there. He carried me back to where the group was, and I jumped down from his back.

"You guys had fun?" Alice asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I had fun trying to kill Edward," I said and sat next to her.

"You can't kill me," Edward said, and sat down next to me.

"I could've, but you begged for mercy," I said and grinned.

"I did not beg."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Okay guys, can you stop now?" said Rosalie.

I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

After a while of relaxing, the boys went back to the ocean to swim, and the girls just stayed back and relaxed.

"When are you going to cut your hair, Bella?" asked Alice. "It's so long; it's almost up to your butt."

"That's because it's wet," I stated.

"So what's going on between you and Edward?" Rosalie asked, looking at me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I know that something is going on between you and him," she said.

"Everyone could tell," Alice joined in.

"There's nothing going on," I said quickly.

"Right..." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time, stretching the word.

"There really isn't," I said, looking down at my hands. "I mean, all he asked was if he dazzles me. I said no and ran," I said, leaving out the part where he cornered me. "I'm sure he already has a girlfriend," I said quickly so that they wouldn't ask me what happened back at the house.

"He did, but they're on a 'break' right now," Alice told me.

"What do you mean a break?" I asked.

Rosalie started to explain, "Edward met her in college. He was still angry with you for leaving. He never smiled or looked happy, but after they met, he started to smile more, and seemed happier. They became best friends, and Edward asked her out. They started to date for about a year. Edward proposed to her and she accepted it-"

"What! Edward is engaged?!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh," said Alice, and Rosalie continued.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so they were engaged. After a while, they kept on arguing over the most stupid things ever, and it was always _her_ fault. After a while, she said she couldn't take it anymore. She gave Edward back the ring, and said that they needed a break."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Hmm, about half a year ago," Alice said.

"Do you think that she's going to come back?" I asked.

"Don't think so," Rosalie said, "If she does, I'll kick that slut's ass!"

"Why?" asked Alice.

Rosalie sighed. "I know that it was wrong to keep this from the others, but last weekend when I went shopping, I saw her and this guy sucking each other's face as if their life depended on it."

"You sure it was her?" I asked.

"Yes! After that I marched up to her and cursed the hell out of her."

We stayed out the whole day. The girls and I came back in to change so that we were not in our bathing suits anymore. I wore a white smocked shrug that showed off my flat stomach, and left my waist length hair down. Alice wore a green, strapless, classic terry dress, and Rosalie wore a black, bow tie, cover-up skirt.

"Why am I the only one showing off so much skin?" I asked.

"You were the one showing off the least in the bathing suits, so now it's your turn to show off the most," Alice explained.

"But I showed a lot of cleavage. Doesn't that count?"

They just rolled their eyes at me. We went outside and saw that the guys were setting up the grill to barbecue. When they finished cooking our dinner, we sat down and ate.

"I need to go back inside real quick," Alice said, and went back inside the house. She then emerged with some package with sticks in it.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just stick sparkler," she said, and started to pass it out to everyone.

Everyone lit his or hers up except for me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"I, uh, never did this before," I said, embarrassed.

He gave his stick to Emmett, and Emmett started to chase Alice around with it. She ran around, and screamed about how she would kill Edward if she survived. He just chuckled. He took a lighter out of his pocket, and came behind me. He took my left hand in his and pulled it closer to me. He then bent lower so that he could light it up. His breath on my neck was making me crazy, and his chest was touching my back. I was so glad that it was dark so he couldn't see my face that well. When it was lit up, I felt like a little kid again.

I started to bounce and run everywhere. All I could do was stare at it. It was so pretty with all the sparks coming out of it. I turned back, and saw that Edward was staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're acting like a kid, Bella," he said.

"I know, but it's just so pretty," I said.

After the fun was over, I stood and everyone started to clean up. I wanted to help, but I ended up breaking two plates by accident because I tripped. I stood where the current came up, so that every time the wave came up, the water would brush my feet. It felt so relaxing – just looking up at the dark sky. I knew that I was far away from the city because I could see the stars clearly. I reached up and pretend to touch the star and the moon.

"Do you want to touch the star and moon?" Edward asked from behind me. I jumped up.

I put my hand to my chest. "Gosh Edward, you startled me."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Is it possible?" I asked.

"Is what possible?" He asked.

"To touch the stars and the moon."

"Of course it is," he said, and walked to the water until it reached his knee. I copied him.

"Do this," he commanded. He bent his back a little and cupped his hands together as if he was holding the water in his palm. I did what I was told.

"Look at your hand," he said.

I looked down. "Uh, I don't see anything."

He walked to my right side and held my wrist. He started to move to the left and I followed him. I looked at him – he was looking at the water with a lot of concentration.

"There! Look!" he said excitedly.

"I see it! The moon is on my hands!" I said excitedly too.

I looked up and he was smiling. After a while, we went back up to shore. I was splashing water everywhere with my feet.

"Hey! You splashed me," Edward yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and started to run.

"You're not going get away," he said and made a big splash at me, which wet my back.

"You are so dead!" I yelled. I turned around and started to splash him back.

We kept on splashing each other with our feet. I was having so much fun I didn't even notice that he was close to me, until he pulled me to him and hugged me. Butterflies were starting to form in my stomach.

"Please don't leave me ever again," he whispered softly.

I hugged him back. "I promise I won't leave you ever again," I said and looked up to him.

He leaned down and our lips touched. I froze. _Is this okay? He does have a girlfriend. No, she left him. It's alright. They haven't seen each other for months. _I closed my eyes, and returned the kiss with as much passion as I could. His lips were so soft and warm. He stopped, but I was craving for more. I shivered when a gust of wind blew.

"Let's go back in, Bella. It's getting chilly," he said.

I nodded my head. When we went back in the house, it was all dark. Edward turned on the lights.

"I guess they're all going to bed early," he said.

He walked me to my room, even though we live in the same house.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Edward," I said and went in my room.

I changed into shorts and a tank top, and went to bed. I dreamt of a bronze haired, green-eyed God.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Oh yeah, I found out that Clayton County got its ****accreditation ****back, and like I promised this chapter had some more fluff! One more thing, the clothes mention on here are on my site. Check it out! **

**Review!  
**


	10. AN: Twilight Final Trailer

AN: This isn't a chapter but I have something to tell the Twilight Fan! Just if you don't know Entertainment Tonight showed the REAL OFFICIAL TRAILER FOR TWILIGHT!

You can see the trailer in youtube but since I know you guys are going

crazy now I'll just send you the link:

h t t p : / /www. youtube. com/watch?v (equal sign here) QVnPquUOylE

Just take out the space.

Enjoy!

Send me a message if it doesn't work.


	11. Jokes

**Here is chapter 10 for RAASYA.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Edward whispered softly in my ears.

"No; five more minutes..." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, wake up. Someone is going to come over today," he said and started to rub my arms.

"Who?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Someone you would want to see," he said, still rubbing my arm.

"Edward, stop that," I whined. "It tickles." I turned to look at him.

There was a wicked grin on his face. "Oh, I see; someone's ticklish."

My eyes grew wide, and got up. "Edward, you're not going to do what I think you're about to do..."

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked while pulling back down to the bed and pinning me down. Then he started the tickle attack.

I started to scream. "No! Edward... stop... can't... breathe!"

"Oh no, I'm not going to stop. This is pay back for yesterday when you said that I begged for mercy."

"I'm... sorry!" I said between breaths.

I guess he forgave me because he stopped tickling me. I quickly jump off the bed.

"Now that I think about it... hmmm, I'm not so sorry anymore!" I said and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Once I got into the bathroom, I slammed the door shut.

"Aw. Bella. Open the door," he whined.

"Nope, I'm not going to fall for your trick," I replied.

"Fine. Hurry up; everyone is downstairs waiting for you," he told me.

"Alright." After I was done, I went downstairs.

"Morning, Bella!" Everyone greeted me except Edward, who was at the stove cooking.

"Good Morning, guys!" I greeted them back. I went to the stove to see what Edward was cooking.

"Yummy, omelet for breakfast today," I said.

"Yup, hope you like it," he said.

"You bet I will, you're the best cook in the house," I praised him and went to the cabinet to get myself a cup for juice. Once I got my juice, I sat down at the dining table.

"Here you go, Bella," Edward said, handing me the plate with omelet.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sat on the chair next to me.

"So, did anything happen between you guys?" Alice asked looking at Edward and me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be innocent, and took a bite of the omelet.

"Mmmmm, this is so good. Edward, I wouldn't mind living with you forever," I said.

"Of course, it's good. I made it extra delicious for you, Honey Bun," said Edward. _Honey bun? Where did that come from?_

He must've noticed my confused expression, for he whispered in my ears. "Let's have a little fun with them." _Oh! I get it. _

"Why, thank you, Eddie, Darling!" I said and giggled when I saw him cringe.

"I _loved_ the nickname you gave me, _Belly_," he said and grinned.

Now it was my time turn to cringe. _Belly! Couldn't he give me a better nickname?!_

"I knew you would like it. It's my own personal nickname for you. Right, Sugar Pie?" I asked.

"Honey bun?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Eddie?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Belly?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Sugar pie?" Alice exclaimed. They all spoke at the same time, making it sound as if it was choreographed.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Rosalie.

"Did I miss something?" asked Alice.

Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Can someone tell me if I missed something?" Alice yelled.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't," said Edward.

"Bella, you are coming with Alice and me," said Rosalie. She got up and pulled me, well, more like dragged me, upstairs to Alice's room.

"I'm not done eating," I pouted. "And Eddie made it especially for me."

"Oh, hush, Bella. We know you're just saying things to avoid our question," Alice said while bouncing on the bed. "So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still trying to avoid answering her.

"So, you're saying nothing happened?" Rosalie asked. "I was sure I heard screaming coming inside your bedroom..."

"OH, NO! Nothing like _that_ happened," I tried to explain.

"So, something did happen," Alice said.

_Crap, they got me. _I glared at Rosalie. I knew she did that on purpose.

"Fine. Something did happen, but it wasn't like it was a big deal," I said, hoping to avoid telling them what happened last night.

"If it wasn't a big deal, then tell us what happened," Rosalie said.

_Damn, she caught me!_ Why does she always know that I'm not telling the truth?

"Well, how should I start...?" I started giggling. _Gosh, I'm getting all giggly thinking about what happened last night._

"She's in love," said Alice.

"Yup," Rosalie said, popping the 'p'.

"Stop that, guys," I said, and hit them with one of Alice's fluffy pillows.

"Ow! Bella, no need for violence," said Alice.

"Yeah," piped in Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell us everything that happened," Alice said eagerly.

"Well, first off..."

After I finished telling them about what happened, their eyes twinkled.

"That was soooo romantic!" said Alice.

"Yeah, why couldn't something like that happen to me?" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, don't complain. Your story was romantic too," I said, trying to cheer her up. "Can I go down to eat now? I'm _really _hungry."

"Yeah, you can go down to eat now," said Alice.

_Yes! Finally, I'm free from them._

Rosalie's voice brought me back to reality. "Oh, we're coming down too."

Or not.

When we went downstairs, the boys were in a deep conversation. Jasper saw me and smiled.

"Welcome back," said Emmett.

I sat back down and continued to eat.

"So they know now, huh?" asked Edward.

I nodded my head. "But I didn't tell them all the details," I said and winked at him. The kiss was our little secret.

"So who was coming over today?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I never told you who was coming." He took a deep breath. "Jacob is coming here around the afternoon." His face was serious.

I was confused. _Shouldn't we be happy? Oh yeah... it could be bad news. _

"And to make matter worse," added Alice, "Mom and Dad are coming over to visit."

"They don't know about me being here... right?"

"Nope," said Alice

_Oh great..._

**Thats it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Review!**


	12. Soar

**Here is chapter 11! I'm so tired from my trip yesterday, but I had a lot of fun.**

**Some of the items are in my homepage, so if you have time, go check it out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

Everyone was in the living room, pondering what was going to happen when Carlisle and Esme came.

_Oh god! What is going to happen to me?! I know that Carlisle and Esme watch TV., so I'm sure they saw an advertisement saying something like: "Help find 21 year old Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of millionaire, Charlie Swan!" or "Give us any information about Isabella Marie Swan, and you will be rewarded!" I know that Charlie will do anything to get me back to marry Mike Newton so that his company won't get bankrupt. _

I groaned.

"Bella, calm down," demanded Rosalie, "I know you know very well that Carlisle and Esme won't kick you out when they find you here. Instead, I think that Esme will hug the life out of you, and then try to tie you down so you can't leave us. You know how much she loved and cared for you when we were younger."

"How can I calm down?" I complained. I was at the tip of going hysteric. "What if they're not glad to see me? I know that they probably saw advertisement of me going missing, and they might try to turn me in, thinking that it's for my own good."

"If they do, then we could just tell them what happened. I'm sure they will understand," Alice piped in.

"But what if they don't understand? What are we going to do then?"

"Bella, can you stop being so negative?" Emmett asked exasperatedly. "Life isn't always that bad. You have to look on the positive side."

"There is no bright side to this problem."

Everyone sighed.

"Okay, remember the time when you broke Esme's antique, opaque, glass vase because Edward was chasing you around the house?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and Edward laughed. I glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault. He," I said, pointing to Edward, "was chasing me around with an earth worm in his hand." I shuddered, thinking about that event.

**Flashback** _(Edward - 9, Bella - 7, and Emmett - 10)_

"Hey, Edward! What are you doing in the mud?" I asked. He was covered all over in mud. He was making something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm making a mud pie for Emmett."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just bored, and I want to see his reaction when he eats the mud!"

I laughed. "It's going to be really funny, but what if he doesn't realize that it's mud?" Emmett was the kind of boy that would eat anything and not even care about how bad it tastes. As long as it's edible, he'll eat it.

"I'll just let him eat it, and when he's finish with it, I'll tell him what it really was. I'm sure he'll spit it right out," he said with an evil grin on his face. "Do you want to help me?"

"Sure!"

After a while, I was covered in mud too.

"Edward," I said, "Will we get in trouble?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I mean, look around this place." Esme's garden was a mess. Flowers were dug up to make Emmett's mud pie, and there were mud footprints of our shoes on the green grass.

"I don't think Mommy is going to be _that_ mad," he said, trying stop me from worrying. We continued to make the pie.

"Ew! Edward, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a pink thingy moving on my leg.

"Cool! You found an earthworm Bella! I think it likes you."

I quickly swatted it away, and wiped my hand on my shirt.

"Hey! Why you did that?" asked Edward.

"That thing is ugly, disgusting, and nasty."

"No, it's not," he said and tried to look for the worm in the dirt. "Ah, ha! Found it," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ew, you're going to touch it?" I asked.

"Of course!" He picked it up and put it in front of my face.

"Get that thing away from me!" I yelled. I got up and started to run. I looked back and saw Edward was chasing after me.

"You know you want to play with the worm, Bella!"

"No, I don't!" I yelled, still running. "That filthy thing better not get near me!"

I quickly ran to the door that led to the kitchen. I looked back to see if Edward was following me, and saw that he was. He was closer than before, so I pick up my pace. The house was empty because Carlisle took Alice and Emmett shopping for clothes for school. Edward didn't go because he had a piano competition later and I was going to go with him. I ran into the living room, and turned back once again to see how close he was to me. I turned and started to scream again. He was only a couple feet behind me.

"How did... you catch up... to me that fast?" I asked between breaths, still looking at him.

"You're not _that_ fast," he said with evil grin on his face, but then it turned to horror. "Bella! Watch out!"

Huh? I looked back to the front, and saw that I was heading toward the table with Esme's favorite antique, opaque, glass vase. I tried to stop quickly, but fell on the floor with my feet outstretched. My feet kicked the leg of the table, and Esme's glass vase fell down, and shattered into millions of pieces. Gulp.

Esme appeared in the living room with a worried look.

"Oh my, Bella, are you alright?" she asked. She knelt in front of me.

Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I couldn't say anything, so I just pointed to the shattered glasses that were once Esme's favorite vase. She didn't seem to notice that it was broken. She was more worried about Edward and me than the vase.

"Uh... Mom, your favorite vase broke," Edward said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm more worried about you and Bella than the vase," she said while examining my arms and legs for cuts. "You didn't get cut or get hurt did you, Bella?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She sighed. "That's good news. If you were hurt, I would've had to call Carlisle to come home to check on you."

"I'm sorry, Aunty Esme!" I said, and I flung my arms around her neck, and hugged her. "I didn't break your favorite vase on purpose. It was an accident!" Tears were flowing freely from my eyes.

"It's okay, Bella," she said trying to sooth me. "I know it wasn't your fault, I'm sure there was a purpose that you were running, and I have a feeling that it has something to do with my son.

She carried me and put me down on the couch.

"Oh no! You guys are all dirty!" She sighed again. "Edward, you can take a bath yourself, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Go take a bath, and change into the suit that I picked out for you. It's on your bed."

Edward quickly ran up his bedroom to clean himself up and change. Esme carried me again but this time we went upstairs to Alice's closet. She put me down on the floor, so she could chose one of Alice's dresses for me.

"Hm... what should you wear?"

"Aunty Esme," I said pulling on her shirt, "I don't want to wear Alice's high heel, or the big puffy dresses she has."

"I know what's perfect for you, Bella. Now let's go get you bathed. I'm sure you feel gross right now, right?"

I nodded.

She washed me up and gave me a dress to try on. I looked in the Alice's full-length mirror to see how I looked. The dress was a beautiful, long, satin dress with lots of embroidery and beading.

"I like this dress, Aunty Esme! It's very pretty."

"I'm glad you like it, Bella," she said, with a big smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Edward came in the room. "I can't get my tie on properly. Can you help me?" He asked his mom. He then looked over at me. "You look very pretty, Bella!"

"Thanks," I said, and my face grew warm.

Esme help Edward put on his white tie, which matched his white suit.

"Okay, Bella, time to do your hair," Esme said cheerfully. She put me on Alice's bed and started to do my hair. When she was done with it, she told me to look in the mirror. I looked at myself at the mirror again. I smiled when I saw myself. I looked like a princess.

"I look very pretty, Aunty Esme. I like it very much," I said.

"I'm glad you liked it, Bella. Why don't you and Edward go play for a while, so that I can change, and then we can go to the competition?"

"Okay," Edward and I replied.

On our way downstairs, he asked me if I wanted to hear the song he was using for the competition. I said 'yes,' so we went to the room where the piano was.

"Sit here," he said, patting the empty space next to him. I sat on the empty space, and he started to play the song. The song was soothing and serene. His eyes were closed and his face looked so peaceful. When he was done, he turned to look at me. "How was it?" He asked.

"It was wonderful Edward. It's so... words can't even describe it. I'm sure you're going to win the competition."

"How do you know that I'm going to win?"

"Come on, Edward, have some faith in yourself!" I said, trying to give him confidence.

"I'm going to win the competition!" He shouted. "Give me five Bella! (hit) up high, (hit) down low, (miss) too slow!"

"Hey! That's not fair," I pouted.

"Alright, guys, let's go to the competition," Esme said while coming down the stairs. Edward and I wore our shoes and got into Esme's car. When we got the place where the competition was held, the parking lot was already filled with cars.

We walked with Edward to one of the soundproof rooms so that he could warm up before the competition.

"Mommy! You and Bella don't have to be in here while I'm warming up," Edward complained.

"If you say so," said Esme. She took my hand and we went to sit down in the auditorium.

The other contestants in the competition didn't play as well as Edward did. They always missed a note or played it wrong. In other words, they sucked. Or maybe I was just biased. The host was boring. When he talked, he had no feeling, but this time, he caught my attention.

"And now let's welcome Edward Cullen! He won the first place last year, and let's see if he can win it this year! Though I doubt it." He whispered the last part. The audience started to 'boo' him.

Edward came on stage with a grin. He was holding a microphone, and started to talk, "The song I'm playing for the competition is for someone very special to me. She is my best friend and I would be very honored if she will come and sit by me while I play this song for her."

He was looking straight at me. He walked down the stage. Girls were screaming for him to choose them, but he came up to me. I sucked in a breath.

"Would you come sit by me while I play?" he, asked holding his hand out to me.

I let the air I was holding out. "I would love to," I replied. I put my hand in his and he lead me back on stage, and we sat down together on the piano bench.

"I hope you guys will enjoy this piece. This song is called 'Soar,'" he said, and put the microphone back on the microphone stand. He started to play the song, which was the same one he played before we came here. I wasn't nervous at all, which was surprising to me. Usually when I'm on stage, I will start to panic, but on stage with Edward was different. I wasn't panicking; instead, it felt like it was just us in the auditorium.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he continued to play. In the end of the competition, Edward won once again, for the second time.

**End of Flashback**

"Earth to Bella!" Edward said, waving his hand in front of me trying to get my attention.

"W-what?" I asked, stuttering a little.

"We were just talking about what's going to happen when Carlisle and Esme get here," he said.

_Oh, yeah, I forgot. _

"I guess they might accept me..." I said.

"Of course, they will," Emmett said.

_Oh, yeah! _

"Oh, Emmett. What happened to the earth worm you found in the house again?" I asked.

"Ugh, don't even talk about it," said Alice, "He tried to do an experiment with it. It was called 'Can Earth Worms Swim?' He ended up drowning the poor thing in the sink."

Everyone started to laugh.

_I guess it might not be that bad after all._

**Thats it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Once again, the clothing that Edward and Bella wore is on my hompage, and so is the music he played! So go check it out! Review!!!**

**Important News!!! Go to Youtube, and type in Twilight TV Spot! Guess what you'll see! ^_~**


	13. Bullshit!

**Here's next chapter. I'm having writer's block for this chapter, so its kinda short. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight**

After the talk, we just hung out in the living room. Edward and Emmett were playing checkers, and Jasper was watching. Every time Edward was about to win the game, Emmett would start banging on the table, messing up the whole game. Guess that was his way of not letting Edward win, but he claimed that it was his anger. The girls and I were looking though Rosalie's magazine, while Alice was pointing out what was in or what was out of fashion.

"Ew, look at that outfit, that is _so_ out of—" Before Alice could finish, we heard a car pulling up on Edward's driveway.

Emmett lifted up the curtain to look, and his eyes grew wide. "Wow, what a coincidence. Mom, Dad, and Jacob are here."

I groaned.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice said. "You know that they'll accept you no matter what."

I sighed. The time had finally come. Edward opened the door to greet his parents and Jacob. Jacob came in first, and pulled me into the kitchen without greeting the others. _How rude!_

"I know that it was kind of rude, but I didn't want Carlisle and Esme seeing you yet."

_Oh, that explains it. _

I heard Edward and the rest of my friends greet Carlisle and Esme.

"Who was that?" A woman's voice asked, which I assume was Esme.

"That's our cue to go out," Jacob said and pulled me back to the living room.

When we reached the living room, everyone was on the sofa talking. When they heard me coming in, they turned to face me. Carlisle and Esme looked surprise, while the others looked anxious.

"Oh my, is that you Bella?" Esme asked, walking up to me.

I nodded. She hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I..."

"Actually, Mom, we have something to tell you," Edward said, standing up. He walked up to me and took my hand in his. Then he walked me back to the couch and sat next to me.

Esme look at Edward, then back to me. Her eyes grew wide. "You're not pregnant, are you, Bella?"

My face grew hot. "N-no, Esme. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh," she sounded sad, but then her eyes started to glow. "Well, you and Edward are still young; there is still plenty of time for babies."

_Babies! Edward and I still haven't even got together yet!_

"Mom, stop thinking so far. Bella and I still haven't even got together...yet," Edward said, hesitating at the last part. I looked up at him, and he looked back at me. It was as if he was searching for something, and apparently, he found it, because he smiled. "But I know one day we will."

I playfully hit his arm. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that it'll come true."

"Oh, Mom, don't you see the love between them?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Yes, honey. Do you see it too, Rosalie?"

"Of course. It's so much that I think if I stay in here, it'll blind me."

I stuck out my tongue at them like a little kid. That just caused them to laugh.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me, Edward?" Esme asked.

"There is a reason why Bella is here. Bella... ran away from home."

I looked down, trying to avoid their gaze.

"Bella, why did you run away from home?" Esme asked, her voice motherly.

"I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice." Tears start to form in my eyes.

Edward started to explain. "Charlie wanted Bella to get married. He wanted her to get married to someone she didn't know, because the company was going bankrupt."

"That's awful!" Esme exclaimed.

Edward continued. "So she ran away from him. Jacob helped her," he said, nodding to him. "He brought her here to hide."

Everyone was quiet.

"I'm glad that you're back, Bella," Carlisle said. Everyone looked at him. I guess they forgot that he was here. "I'm not surprise that Charlie would do that to get money."

"You're not?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have known your father for a long time; he's the type of person that will give up anything for a successful business. But I don't understand why he got bankrupt."

"I think it had something to do with the stocks," I explained. "Dad and Mr. Newton own the company together, but Mr. Newton has more shares than Dad. Mr. Newton offered to give his entire share to him, if I marry his son."

"And he agreed?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "That's why I have to marry Mike Newton, Mr. Newton's son."

"What's the point?" Emmett yelled, his over protective brother side coming out. "If you marry his son, and when Charlie retires, or something happens, Newton is still going to take over the company. Didn't he think of that?" He huffed.

He's right.

"At least you're back, Bella," Esme said happily. "I missed you a lot. How is Renée?"

"I... actually, I don't even know. How's Mom, Jacob?" I asked.

"Still the same, but she's starting to ask for you. I told her that you have been busy."

"Did something happen to Renée?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Dad cheated on Mom."

She gasped. "That's horrible."

"Since then, Mom just locks herself in her room."

Everyone was quiet. No one tried to break the silence.

"Come on, you guys! I know that I will get through everything. I don't want you guys to feel down because of this," I said, trying to cheer everyone up. Alice optimism must've rubbed onto me.

After that, the women went to the kitchen to make lunch, while the men played cards in the living room.

"Bullshit, Edward! Yahoo! I won, yeah baby!" Emmett yelled, causing all of the women in the kitchen to look out.

"Goodness, Emmett. Who say 'Yahoo' anymore? That's an emailing website. Not a catch phrase. Not anymore at least." I heard Jasper muttered

"Uh... is Emmett always like this?" I asked.

"Yup," Alice replied popping the 'p.'

"Nope! Take all the cards Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Aw, man!"

I sighed and shook my head. Boys will be boys.

We quickly finished cooking and called all the boys to eat. We spent the rest of the day just talking and reminiscing. Ah, the good ole days. How I missed them.

**Yeah, I know that its kinda short, but I promise next chapter will be _much_ long and better. **


	14. Loving Everything About You

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in months... but I would never leave a story incomplete. I know how it feels to read something you like, and then the author never updates again. I would never do that. I may take months to update, but I would never quit. I just had a huge writer's block, and I was busy b/c of school. I didn't want to just type up a chapter because I didn't update for so long, because then the chapter will be bad... Also the clothing that the girls wear are on my site, so if you want to see it go check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

"Bye, now. You guys better take good care of Bella! When I come back, and she's not here, someone's gonna get it!" Esme warned. "Carlisle and I would've stayed longer, but he got an emergency called from the hospital."

Emmett put his arm on my shoulder in a brotherly way. "Don't worry, Mom, we won't let her leave even if she wants to. If you want, I'll tie her on a leash," Emmett joked.

I hit his arms. "I'm a human, Emmett, not a dog!" I reprimanded, glaring at him.

"Yeah, and thats abuse," agreed Alice.

"And if you do that to my best friend, you will regret it," warned Rosalie.

"I was just joking, girls. No need to take things so seriously. Sheesh," he mumbled and removed his arm from me.

"Now, kids, stop arguing, I'm sure _Emmett_ will treat you well, Bella. _Right,_ Emmett?" Esme asked in a friendly tone.

"Uh - yeah, of course, Mom. Why wouldn't I treat her right?"

"You know what happened last time you didn't listen to me. We don't want that happening again, right?"

"Nope, as long as I'm good, you'll keep sending me Mr. Cookie right?" Emmett asked.

I heard Edward whispered to Jasper in the back, "He must've learn a good lesson from Mom last time he didn't listen to her."

Hm, note to self: Must asked Edward who the hell is Mr. Cookie.

"Time to go now honey," Carlisle said from the car.

"Hold on," Esme said. She went up to me and gave me a big hug. "I'm being serious. Don't leave us again, my future daughter-in-law!"

I felt my face heat up. "Wha-"

"I know what I'm talking about," she said, and winked at me. "Bye now, kids, take care," she said, and got in the car. All I could do was stand there and stare at the car as it speed off.

"That was _really_ weird..." I said out loud.

"Did Mom call you her future daughter-in-law?" Alice asked, her face glowing with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked.

Alice started to explain, "Because-" but was cut off by Emmett.

"Alice get her weirdness from Mom," Emmett explained.

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm weird?!" Alice yelled. She started to hit Emmett on the head with her fist. Emmett started to run away from Alice before she could do any more damage to him. But she wasn't gonna let him go that easily. She chased him around the yard. Her target: Emmett's head. Since she was much smaller than him, she caught up with him easily. She jumped on his back and started to pull his hair.

"No, Alice! Not the hair!" Emmett shouted. All we could do was just stand and stare at the scene before us. Alice started to choke him.

"Vice grip attack! Die Emmett die!" she yelled, while choking Emmett.

"Help p-please!" Emmett choked out between breaths.

"Ahh, I think someone should help him," I said, feeling sorry for Emmett, who was currently turning purple.

Jasper went up to them, and tried to unlock Alice's hands from Emmett's neck. He tried but he didn't succeed. "Um guys, I think I need some help over here!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and then went up to Alice. "Alice if you let go of your brother I'll go shopping with you!" she said cheerfully.

Alice let go of Emmett quickly, who was gasping for air. She linked her arms around Rosalie's "Really? When?" Alice asked.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "Men are so useless these days." She and Alice started to walk back in the house while talking. "Tonight, if you want, and then we can go to the movie. Afterwards, we can go eat at the restaurant that just opened!"

"We men are not useless. I'll show you that we are useful for, Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. "I will hold all your things when you go shopping, and Jasper and Edward will help too!"

Jasper and Edward's stunned face turned horrified.

"Sure, hold all of our bags when we go shopping," said Rosalie with an evil grin on her face.

"Thats easy!" Emmett said.

Jasper pulled Emmett to the side. "What are you talking about Emmett?! You've seen them go shopping before! They are shopaholic! They can -no, wrong term -they _will_ shop nonstop, _all _day!" Jasper yelled.

"But its gonna be at night," I said, trying to relieve some stress for them. "I'm sure that there won't be that many people shopping."

"Thats even worse! They will hunt for the latest fashion, and can just go to all of the stores _without_ anyone blocking them or slowing them down. Do you see what you got us into?!" Jasper yelled.

Emmett's face turned white as snow. "Oops, sorry guys," he said, and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, we're not that bad so suck it up. You guys are _men_, right?" Alice taunted them.

The boys were outside sulking while Rosalie and Alice went inside the house, probably plaining what they're gonna buy.

"What do Emmett mean when Alice got her weirdness from Esme?" I asked Edward.

"Well, they claim that they can see the future," he answered.

"Does it comes true?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me. "They said that it depends, the future can change. But I think that the name Mom called you will come true one day," he said proudly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about, Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh come on, I know that you find me irresistible." He put his arms around my shoulder, and wiggled his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "And when we get married, we will never be able to take our hands off each other, especially you. We would be enjoying our honeymoon life for a _very long _time."

"You know that you're really arrogant," I huffed.

"You know you will love me no matter what. During our honeymoon period we-"

"Stop it already! I can't hear you!" I yelled and covered my ears. I ran in the house as fast as I can. Even though I covered my ears, I could still hear Edward laughing out loud. I bet my face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

I went upstairs to try to find the girls. I had to occupied myself, or else I will start to wonder about what Edward was going to say before I cut him off. I heard Alice's voice coming out of her room, so I followed her voice.

"Hehe, then after that we can-" Before she could finish what she said, I opened her door to peek in.

Alice gasped and jumped. "Who's there?" She turned around and saw me. "Oh, hey Bella," she said in a voice that made me suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you have something planned?" I asked. I'm sure she does; she had a shocked look on her face when I'd opened the door.

Her eyes grew big, trying to act all innocent. "What are you talking about, Bella? I don't have anything planned out for you and Edward."

Ah ha! She slipped. "Oh, so you don't have anything planned for me and Edward?" I asked calmly.

"Of course I do, I-" but before she could finish her sentence Rosalie quickly blocked Alice's mouth with her hands.

"Alice!" Rosalie whispered. "You almost told her our plans for them, and you just told her that we had a plan!"

"Ooo! So you do have a plan. Can you tell me what is it?" I asked.

"No! Its a secret. But I can tell you one way to torture the boys," Alice said with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

"Barbie Bella Time!" Alice yelled from upstairs. "Bella, you better get your but up in within 5 minutes or else I'll drag you up here myself."

I groaned.

I was just watching Maury Show with the guys because we were bored. Edward didn't open the beach today because he said that he wanted to spend more time with me. Hmm, I wonder if that's true? I quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to experience Alice dragging me, or the butt burn from the carpet.

"I'm here!" I said as I entered her room.

"Finally!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"I didn't take that long," I said, trying to get on their good side, so that I won't have to wear things that I don't want to.

"Operation Barbie Bella: Go, Go, Go!" Alice cheered out loud and I sighed. Barbie Bella time...

* * *

"Alice, don't you think that the curling iron is a little too close to my face?" I asked Alice, who was curling my hair.

"Jeez, Bella, you don't trust me, do you?" I tried to move a little farther away from it, but was stopped by Alice. "Bella, stop moving or else I'm going really burn you!"

"But what if you sneeze, Alice? You'll move and burn me!" I complained.

"Oh, stop complaining and moving, Bella," Rosalie said. "The less you move, the quicker I can complete your nails."

I sighed. "I don't get it. We're just going to the mall, the movies, and to eat after that. Why go through all this trouble?"

"We just want to make you pretty, Bella," Rosalie said.

"I _know _that I'm not dead drop gorgeous like you, Rose, and not cute like Alice, thats why I don't want to do all this 'dress up' crap. It won't make a difference. Its just a waste of time," I said truthfully.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, Bella," Alice told me.

"I see myself _very_ clearly. I'm just Plain Jane. No one ever notice me, unless I have a Bella moment."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll help you see your true self one of these days," Alice said with determination in her eyes. She put her fist in the air as if she won something. I just stared at her weirdly.

"She's having a Alice moment right now. Just ignore her," Rosalie explained, and continued to work on my nails.

* * *

After a couple of hours of Operation Barbie Bella, it was finally over.

"We're done, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Finally," I mumble. After sitting for hours on the chair, it caused me pain on my butt.

"Here," Rosalie handed me a dress. "Try it on, and let us see how it looks."

Now its time for Barbie Bella dress up time... I went inside Alice's bathroom to change.

I heard Alice's voice through that door. "Bella, Rosalie and I are going to go change. We'll be back."

"Ok," I answered back. I changed into the blue bow-tie babydoll dress Rosalie told me to try on, and I fixed my hair since I messed up a little when I tried on the dress.

"We're back Bella," I heard Alice through the door. "Hurry and come on out," she said.

"Alright, just wait a minute," I told her. After I made sure everything was perfect, I opened the door to show the girls how I looked. But when I opened the door, the girls weren't there. Only Edward was. He was sitting on Alice's bed, dressed in his casual clothings, which were a nice, fitted T-shirt and jeans. He seems like he was in daze thinking about something.

"Hey Edward, where are the girls at?" I asked, suddenly feeling shy because it was us alone together.

"The girls said that they had to fix their makeup, so they told me to wait for you to tell you that," he replied.

"Oh," I said. "Ah, so does the dress look good on me? It doesn't show to much skin, does it?" I asked, bitting my bottom lip. _Wow, Bella, way to go start a conversation. _Edward was in a trance, but quickly snapped out of it when he realized that I asked him a question.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. What was your question again?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I looked alright in the dress," I told him.

"Of course you look alright, Bella," he said. "No, thats a understatement, you look beautiful, Bella, just like a goddess. What makes you think you're not?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just -I don't see myself as the way you describe me. All I see is a regular girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I don't see anything special about me," I rambled. I was so busy talking that I didn't know that Edward was in front of me until he stop me from talking. He cornered me back against the door, and put both of his hands next to my head.

"You really don't see yourself clearly, Bella," he chuckled. "I love you just the way you are. I don't care what others think of you, or how you think of yourself. Although I'm sure everyone sees you the way I see you," he mumbled the last part. "Stop doubting yourself, Bella. I love everything about you, your eyes that captured my soul when I first saw you, your smile that brings me warmth, your voice which makes me feel at peace each time I hear it," he said. He held a lock of my hair up to his nose. "The smell of your hair, and last but not least, your blush." He put his right hand on my face.

He kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose and his soft lips brush softly against mines while his hands slid down my waist.

"I love you, Bella," he said in a husky voice, his lips just centimeters away from mine.

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied back. Then he kiss me. It was gentle yet firm at the same time. He pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to feel more of him. Slowly, we broke apart for air.

"Bella, I want to ask you something," he told me.

"What's your question?" I asked.

"Bella, would you-" Before he could finish, Alice knocked on the door.

"Hey, um, guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we have to go now," she said through the door.

"We're coming!" Edward yelled. "Damn pixie always ruins the moment," Edward muttered under his breath.

"What were you going to ask?" I asked.

"Never mind, I'll ask you later," he said and gave me my favorite smile.

Once we were downstairs, everyone was already changed and ready to go. Alice was in an empire waist dress, and Rosalie was in a strapless, maxi dress with an embroidered floral print.

I wondered how long we took up there...

**Thats it for this chapter! Hope you like the fluff! I hope I did good on the kissing scene -_-" My lips are still a virgin (LMAO) So I can't really explain the 'kissing' feeling well. (Sigh) I guess I just have to ask my best friend. LOL**

**Also, I'm going to start a new story, but don't worry, I'll still update this. I won't abandon this story. Its gonna be called '_Raining for you_' There's a reason for that title but its a secret. ^_-Here is the summary (It may change a little): Edward has a girlfriend, but they broke up. Bella saw what happen, so Edward blackmail her into becoming his 'substitute girlfriend' What will happen if Edward start to develop feelings for Bella?**

**Review!  
**


	15. Tease

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated in months... please don't hate me. T-T But I'm back now. I know how the story is gonna go from now, so no more err long waits. I'll try to update weekly like I use to. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Okay," Alice said cheerfully. "Let's divide the group up! Bella, you can ride in Edward's car, so he'll drive. The rest will ride in Emmett's jeep."

"But where are we going to put the bags? There's not enough space in Emmett's jeep," Rosalie said.

"We'll just put all of our bags in Edward's Volvo," Alice said simply. "There will only be two people in his car, so we'll have enough space to stick all our bags in the trunk and the back seat."

After Alice's explanation, we went to where she assigned us. The car ride to the mall was peaceful; Edward and I exchanged short conversation throughout the ride while holding each other's hand. It was quiet most of the time, but we didn't mind since it wasn't an awkward silence. Instead, it was the kind of silence when you just sit with your lover and relish with them.

When Edward finished parking at the mall's parking lot, he got out the car quickly and came to my side to open my door for me. He extended his hand, and I put mine in his for him to help me out.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," I joked with him.

"You're welcome, milady," he said in a British accent.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's get going already. Wouldn't want to keep Alice waiting. The longer you keep her waiting, the more she's going to torture us." I started to walk ahead without him.

"Alright, just let me lock the door first," he said. After he locked the car's door, he quickly caught up to me and took my hand in his.

"Oh, yeah," I said when a question popped up in my head. "This morning, Esme said something about Mr. Cookie to Emmett. What was that all about?" I asked.

Edward started to laugh loudly, leaving me thinking what I asked wrong. When he calm down, he started to explain. "You remember how mom always tried new cookie recipes when we were younger?" he asked.

I nodded. Every time I entered their house, it was always filled with the scent of fresh baked cookies. Esme always let us have the first taste of her new cookie recipes. She was obsessed with coming up with new recipes for cookies. Each recipe she came up with was different, never the same.

He continued. "One day, Mom made a cookie with a happy face on it. The eyes, lips, and mouth were made out of chocolate chips. Emmett loved it, although there was really nothing special about it. It was just a regular cookie with a face on it. Once in a while, when Mom comes and visits, she'll bring some cookies to our house. We found out that one way to get Emmett to listen was to threaten him with the cookies."

I giggled, and Edward smiled down at me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

Edward started to pout. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Oh, fine. Well, I guess it's just weird that there is a way you can actually threaten Emmett. I mean, he's muscular and strong!" I moved my arms to make my point. He laughed, agreeing with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he noticed me being quiet.

"I miss being a kid. Life was so simple back then. We didn't have to worry about anything. Now, life is so stressful; we always have to be worried about something."

Edward put his arm around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "We can't go back in time, so we have to enjoy how life is now."

I nodded my head. When we got to the front entrance, the whole gang was already there.

"Aw, look at the two lovebirds!" Rosalie called out in a teasing voice.

Alice was just glaring at Edward and me with her arms crossed and feet tapping. "Took you guys long enough. I thought that you would've gotten here faster than us."

"I don't want Bella to get sick. Remember what happen last time when you drove fast? She turned paler than she already was," Edward explained.

I swatted his chest playfully. "Stop making fun of me; it's not funny. It's not my fault I can't take the speed. You guys drive like maniacs."

Alice rolled her eyes. She came up to me and grabbed my arms, pulling me away from Edward.

"Alice," I whined, missing Edward's warmth. "Let me go."

"Not gonna happen," she sang, and pulled Rosalie along, too. Once we were inside the mall, she didn't slow down. I frowned when I noticing where we were heading to.

"Alice, we're not going to Victoria's Secret, are we?" I asked.

"Yup, we are. Oh, don't worry; you won't be trying on lingerie."

"Thank god," I muttered.

"But that doesn't mean that I will never bring you back to try some on!" she said cheerfully, succeeding in bursting my happy bubble.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Jasper exclaimed. "Do we have to go in there?" he asked nervously.

"Well, dear brother, you did offer to help us carry the bags." Rosalie put her arms around her older brother's shoulders.

"I didn't." He paused. "Your _dear _boyfriend did." He motioned with his hand toward Emmett.

Emmett grimace. "I said I was sorry, guys," he apologized.

When we arrived at Victoria's Secret, Alice started to pile up clothing onto Rosalie's arms.

"Alice, I really don't need that many PJs," I told her.

"I know that; I just want to see what you look good in, so when I go shopping next time, I know what to choose for you. You better relax now because you are going to try on all the clothes I pick out for you," she warned.

"All of them?" I raised my voice.

Alice acted as if she didn't hear me and continued to throw close onto Rosalie's arms.

"Look, Rose, do you think that this will look good on Bella?" Alice asked for advice.

"Yeah, it's so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Shopping would never become my hobby. Seriously. Never, ever.

Soon enough, they'd forced me into the torture chamber: the dressing room.

"Alright, Bella, come on out!" Alice squealed.

I went out to let her see the flowy cami pant set I'd tried on.

"This one is a keeper."

"Yup," agreed Rosalie.

"Next," Alice ordered.

I went back in and changed into an aquamarine colored eyelet-trim cami with boy shorts that went along with it. I went out to show the girls how it looked.

"Sexy," Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You look hot," Rosalie praised.

"Don't you think that it's showing a little too much skin?"

"Nope," the girls answered together.

When we were done, we gathered up the clothes and Alice paid for it, ignoring my complaints. She hid the receipt from me, probably knowing that I would flip after seeing how much she spent on me. We went around the shop to look for the boys, but they were nowhere in sight. We later found them outside of the store waiting for us.

"What are you boys doing out here? I thought that you guys were supposed to be inside the store?" Alice questioned.

"We were until Emmett here thought that it was fun to put the bras on his head and 'buzz' around acting like a fruit fly," Edward pointed to Emmett, who looked smug. I fought the urge to laugh. "So, the workers had to kick us out, saying that we were disturbing their customers," he finished.

"At least we didn't have to be in there for long," Jasper sighed happily.

"Oh yeah, that was the best plan to get us out of the store. I don't think I could've survive one more minute in the store. All that pink just hurt my eyes," Edward said, high-fiving his friends.

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. "Stupid boys," they muttered under their breath.

"And it was a great plan that we brought you boys along, because we are doing more shopping!" Rosalie cheered. The boys groaned. She gave her bags to Emmett, hooked her arms around his, and started to drag him off to different stores. Alice did the same to Jasper, and she gave my bag to Edward.

"Meet back in the front entrance at eight sharp!" Both girls yelled at the same time, causing some shoppers to look at us.

"So where do you want to go now?" Edward asked.

"Hmm… Why don't we go to the pet shop?" I started to get excited.

"Why not?"

"Come on. Let's go," I said excitedly. He took my hand in his and started to walk to the pet shop. When we arrived to the store, I made a beeline straight to the rabbits section.

"Aw, the rabbits are so cute!" I looked at them in awe.

"They are cute," Edward agreed. "But didn't you have a bunny when we were younger?"

"Yeah, but it died," I frowned. "I don't know why, though."

"Maybe it was sick when you bought it."

"Or maybe I'm just a bad pet owner. Imagine what my kid will have to go through to have a mom like me," I wondered aloud.

"You'll be a good mom, and with me as their dad, there would be no problem at all," he said. His eyes grew wide when he realized what he said, and his ears started to turn red.

"Oh, what was that Mr. Cullen?" I gave him a sly look.

He swallowed. "Uh, nothing."

"Oh really? I thought I heard you said something about our kid," I teased him.

"I didn't say anything." He started to walk away. I ran after him, and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers together.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" I questioned.

"Oh, look. That parrot is so colorful," he said, pointing to the big bird.

Throughout our time exploring the pet shop, I kept on questioning him, trying to make him confess that he actually said what I'd heard, but he always changed the subject. I finally gave up, and he seemed relieved about it.

"This isn't over, Mr. Cullen. This is just the beginning," I muttered under my breath. He looked at me with amusement.

"Am I supposed to be afraid, because it's actually pretty entertaining seeing you all flustered."

"You're so mean, picking on me, Edward!" I pouted.

He laughed. "I think you got that wrong, Ms. Swan. It was you threatening me." He tapped my nose with his finger.

"You'll regret picking on me like that, Edward," I continued to threaten him.

"Hmm, well, I don't see that anytime soon. Speaking of time, we should start to walk back to the front entrance," he reminded me.

"Okay," I said, and we started to walk back, until we walk past the dog section and something caught my eye. I stopped walking and tugged on Edward's hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

I pointed to the white dog. "It's cute, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It's a Maltese. It looks just like the dog that brought us together. Remember?"

"Yeah, that dog led me to you, and that's how we met. I always wanted a dog the same breed as that," I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because it led me to the people that are very special to me." I looked at him. "But if I did get one, I probably wouldn't be a good owner." I sighed and looked at the dog sadly. "It might as well be better off with a better owner than me."

I started to walk to the exit. Edward didn't move, so I tugged on his hand, which was attached to mine. "Come on, Edward. We wouldn't want to be late." That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

Once we got to the front entrance, everyone was already there. The girls had their boyfriend hold all their shopping bags.

"Where did you two go?" Alice asked when we reached them.

"We went to the pet shop," I answered.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You know that I'm not into shopping, so it'll just be boring looking at clothes."

"Aw, man, how come Eddie gets the easy girlfriend?" Emmett asked. Rosalie glared at him, and he quickly apologized to her.

"Too bad." Edward put his arms around my shoulder. "And its Edward, not Eddie, Emmie."

My heart start to beat faster than normal, but then again, it always started to beat fast whenever Edward was close to me.

"Let's just go home; I don't feel like going out anymore," Rosalie complained, and of course, the boys agreed. They probably didn't want to go to anymore stores with their arms filled with their girlfriend's clothes.

We went back home, and Emmett ordered pizzas. The boys lounged in the living room, resting their legs from the torture they endured. I lay on Jasper and Alice's bed, watching her put her clothes away.

"Did anything happen between you and Edward?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, no?" It came out more like a question. "Why do you ask?"

"You two seemed pretty close today."

"Nothing happened. Uh, I'll go back to my room to change," I said quickly, trying to avoid anymore questions from her.

I went in my room and turned on the lamp by the window, lighting up the room a little, but the room was still dark. I changed to my racer back pajamas, and took one of the pillows from my bed and sat on the chair that was in front of the big window in my room. I looked out to the ocean, feeling relaxed with the waves slowly moving in and out of the shore. My mind drifted off to what would become with Edward and I, and then to dad and his company. What if they found me? What would I do then?

I tried to stop thinking those thoughts, trying to convince myself that I wasn't his daughter anymore after what he'd tried to do to me. I couldn't help but wonder, however, about what would happen to my mom now…

My thought was interrupted when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I answered.

Edward opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. "Aren't you going down to eat, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I'll be down," I said. I turned off the lamp and walked to the living room, but being as clumsy as I was, I stubbed my toe in the dark.

"Ouch," I yelped.

"What happened?" Edward flicked on the lights.

I groaned. "I stubbed my toe." I sat on the bed.

"You need any help?"

"I need ice."

"Here I'll carry you down," he offered. I was already in his arms before I could even reply. I looped my arms around his neck. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "I won't drop you." I just ignored his comments and kept my arms around his neck. When we were downstairs, everyone turned around from the TV and looked at us.

"An accident, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. Emmett started to snicker. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You wouldn't laugh if Rosalie hurt herself." That made him shut up.

"I'll go get some ice," Alice said, and skipped to the kitchen. Edward sat me down on the couch so that I was laying down. He sat down where my foot was and held it on his lap. Alice came back with a bag full of ice and gave it to Edward. He started to examine my toe.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked with concern. I shook my head.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did when first I hit my toe," I told him.

"Hmm, your toe's fine. It's not broken, at the very least." He put the ice on my toe.

"Thank god!" Emmett exclaimed. I shot him a death glare. "What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't want your toe to be broken." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Rosie and I are going to bed now," Emmett said happily, and grabbed her hand. They quietly went up the stairs.

"Don't make too much noise tonight!" Edward yelled after them.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it!" he yelled back. I shuddered just thinking about what they were gonna do.

"Don't worry, Bella, you'll get use to it," Alice tried to soothe me.

"I don't think I ever will," I muttered under my breath. After an hour later, Alice informed me that she and Jasper would go "_retire_" now, which left Edward and me alone together.

"You ready for bed now?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I lied. I was wide awake, and definitely aware of how close Edward and I were. I got up to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and he walked with me.

"You sure heal fast, don't you?" Edward commented.

"It wasn't broken, and it doesn't hurt much anymore. I'm fine, and even if it does hurt, I'll be used to it, considering how many accidents I get into." By now, I was at the bathroom. I turned around to look at him.

"Good night, Bella," he said softly.

I nodded. "Good night, Edward." He kissed me on my forehead. I stayed in front of the bathroom until he made it to his room. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got ready for bed.

11:45 PM

12:59 AM

The red light of the digital clock taunted me. I tossed and turned all night, trying to go to sleep, but failed miserably. Thinking of Edward didn't help much either. I went downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of water. When I went back up, I saw that Edward's door was left ajar with lights shining through. I tip toe to his door and poked my head in. I tried to stifled my giggles see how cute he looked with his reading glasses on and biting his lips in concentration. I decide to make my present known, so I knocked softly, and he looked up from his laptop.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Edward." I walked in his room. His room has a very masculine feel to it. It was very… Edward. The room was dimly lit by the lamp on the night stand, and the lights on the ceiling forming a rectangle in his room. He also had a small staircase leading up to a black, Baby Grand Piano. The room also had sliding doors, which were open, leading to the balcony facing the ocean.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you up so late on your laptop?" I asked.

"Just looking up something." He patted the empty side on the bed for me to sit. I slid right in and covered myself with his blanket. It was cold in there with the doors open, bringing in the salty cold air.

He turned his head and looked at me. "Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's nice to breathe in the ocean air."

We were both in comfortable silence for a while. He continued to search whatever he was searching, while I was thinking. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out what. Then I remembered.

"Oh, no!" I yelled out suddenly, causing Edward to jump.

"What? What happened? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"What if someone recognized who I was at the mall today?" I asked. "What if they tell my dad where I am?"

Edward calmed down. "Don't worry, Bella," he assured me. "Not many people here care about the outside world. They probably don't even know who you are."

That calmed me down a bit. He closed his laptop and got up to put it down on the table in front of his couch. He then climbed back into bed.

"Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, yeah, by the way, can you help one of my employee stock up the drink shop? The order is coming in tomorrow, and I don't have enough workers. I'll be out doing something, so I won't be coming home until late."

"No problem. You can count on me," I said, and continued to look at him, suddenly feeling an urge to kiss him.

"Like what you see?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe," I whispered, and bit my bottom lip.

He looked at my lips and swallowed. Our face started to move closer and closer together, until our lips met, closing the gap between us. He kissed me slowly and gently, not rushing at all. He slowly and lightly drew his tongue across my lips. I parted my lips, giving him permission to access my mouth. I moved and straddled him without breaking our lips apart, his hand on my waist. I moved my hand slowly up his bare chest, enjoying how his muscle twitched beneath my hand. I ran my hands through his hair, and he moaned into my mouth. His hand moved from my waist to cup bottom. I squealed when he squeezed me. He chuckled but groaned when I gently sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip. He moved from my lips to my neck, sucking on it to claim me as his. I moaned as he sucked on my neck, and then licked it to soothe it.

"I love you, Bella." He looked at me with his intense eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward." I leaned my head on his chest. I was still aware that I was straddling him, and something was _hard _beneath me. I blushed, and was glad he couldn't see my face. I buried my face between his neck and shoulder.

"Bella, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I started to lick and nibble his neck.

"Bella," he grumbled.

I sat up straight and looked at him innocently. "What?"

"N-nothing." He swallowed.

I got off him and lay down next to him on his bed, covering myself with his blanket.

"Bella, you're gonna be the death of me," he groaned.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You left me hanging," he answered, frustrated.

I giggled. "That's what you get for not admitting what you said at the pet shop."

"You're such a tease," he complained.

"You know you liked it," I teased him.

"I cannot deny that." He lay down with me. "Shouldn't you go back to your room?"

"I'm staying here with you. I like this room."

"Liar. You just want to stay here with me," he said, pulling me to him and spooning me.

"Love you, Edward," I whispered.

"Love you, too, my Bella," he said, and kissed the top of my head.

And with that, I drifted off to a nice, peaceful sleep with the man that I loved.

* * *

**So that is it for this chapter! I'm about 2/3 done with the next chapter. Some of the items things mention are in my _new_ site. I made a new one because its free... and you can do so much more things on it... XD **

**Questions:**

**Some of you might be wondering why is Edward and Bella saying I love you and kissing... but they're not together yet... they will be... soon. -Hint hint- so no worry. And there will be more drama!**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**

**Love,**

**~MagicalSatu~**


	16. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to soft lips kissing the side of my neck, making me shudder.

"Time to wake up, love," Edward's velvet voice called, making the butterflies flutter in my stomach. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Edward, my back against his chest and his arms around my waist.

"Good morning, Edward," I greeted him. He smiled down at me.

"It is a good morning, indeed," he said with much adoration in his voice. "It would be great to wake up like this all the time." I nodded, agreeing with him. He smirked and hovered on top of me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Edward what are you—" Before I could finish questioning him, his lips came down on mine. He softly sucked on my bottom lip and then moved slowly to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses on the way. He nipped and sucked on my neck, making me moan in pleasure.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, panting.

"Yes, but I would rather stay here with you," he pouted, making him look like a little kid who wanted some candy.

I laughed. "You're so cute," I said, pinching his cheek.

He grabbed my wrist, pinned it down above my head with one hand, and rubbed his cheeks with the other hand. "I hate it when people pinch my cheeks." He looked at me with a sad face. "It hurts."

"I can't help myself; you're too cute."

"Cute? Shouldn't you call me hot, or maybe handsome?" he wondered aloud.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop flattering yourself."

"But you know it's true." He rested his head on the crook of my neck and released my wrist. His finger played with the end of my hair, while I ran my fingers through his hair. We stayed in that position for a while, until someone came banging on Edward's door.

"Edward, Bella isn't in her room!" Alice shouted through his door.

"That's because she is in my room!" he shouted back.

"Oh, I wonder what she's in there for…" she mused aloud, doing it on purpose.

I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, concerned.

"She's going to bug me all day about what did we did in here," I complained.

He moved and hugged me to his chest. "Don't worry, we didn't do _much_ in here anyways." He smirked. "But if she keeps on pestering you, come to me, and I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"You can't rescue me today, though. You have to go somewhere today, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He grimaced, remembering that he wouldn't be here to protect me. "But I'll ask her to not bug you today."

I scoffed, "Like that will work. She's not going to listen to you."

"I know, but at least I tried to protect you."

"Well, I'm going back to my room to change." I got up, but Edward pulled me back down, and gave me a quick peck.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just felt like doing that." He shrugged and gave me his signature crooked smile, making me blush. "I love it when you blush," he said, and I dashed to the door before he could see me getting even redder than I already was.

I made it to my room safely without tripping or Alice bombarding me with any questions. I quickly change my clothes, which Alice must've laid out on my bed, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I finished, I went downstairs to the kitchen to see that Edward had already changed and was cooking breakfast. I noticed that there were no drinks on the table, so I went to the refrigerator to get orange juice and the cups from the cabinet.

"It just us eating breakfast today," he told me so that I poured only two cups for us. When he finished cooking, he set our plates down on the table, and I set the two cups on the table. We sat down and started to eat.

"Where are the others?" I asked, and popped a piece of the egg in my mouth.

"The girls are out shopping, but I'm not sure where Jasper and Emmett are."

"I'm glad I'm working today so that I don't have to be dragged to go shopping again like last night."

"We need to hurry up and eat, Bella, so that you won't be late for work. You wouldn't want your co-worker hating you because you have special treatment from the boss," he warned.

I ate quickly so that I can get to work on time. I didn't want to get on the bad side of my co-worker, since I'm sure I'd be working there for a while. When we finished, he washed the plates, and I dried them. After we were done with the dishes, we headed off to the drink shop hand in hand.

"Edward, where is Jacob?" I asked suddenly remembering him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that he's staying with one of his friend. He called me last night to tell you so that you wouldn't worry about him. But I forgot because I was _distracted_ last night."

I blushed and looked down, remembering what happened. I couldn't believed that I was that bold. He tugged my hand to get my attention.

"Don't be embarrassed; I didn't regret it." I stayed silent. Thinking my silence was due to regret, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Bella. If you didn't like it, then it's fine, I understand. I'm sorry, I just never felt this way with someone before and—"

"Stop, Edward. Why are you apologizing? I never said that I regretted it." He turned and looked at me. "You don't have to apologize. It takes two people to kiss... and I actually enjoyed it… very much." I whispered the last part and covered my face with my hand in embarrassment.

He pried my hand off my face. "Bella, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he said genuinely. I looked up at his handsome face and saw that he was amused. "Because it won't be the last time," he whispered, taking off running.

I huffed and ran after him, jumping on his back. He ran swiftly all the way to the drink shop with me clinging on to him tightly. When we got there, a girl stood there by the front door, smacking and popping her gum loudly. When she saw Edward, her eyes lit up, but when her eyes landed on me, they immediately turned to hate. Edward put me down, and she jogged up to us.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted pleasantly. "Who do you have here?" she asked a little too nicely.

"Good morning, Jessica. Meet Bella, my best friend." Her face lit up when Edward said best friend, and she clung onto his arm.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Edward removed her hands off his arms and grabbed my hand.

"We've been friends for years," he said, and walked to the front door to unlock it.

"What kind of friends hold hands?" she muttered under her breath. He squeezed my hand gently to assure me.

Once Edward finished explaining what we had to do today to Jessica, he left. The silence between her and me was awkward. I examined the drink shop, which was like a mini convenience store, except we only sold drinks and junk food. There were swimming rings hanging from the ceiling, and there was a large window that brought the sunlight in. Jessica sat down behind the counter, filing her nails while waiting for customers to arrive. No one was even on the beach yet, since it was still early.

When the truck arrived with the drinks, the driver just stood there and smoked a cigarette.

"Jessica, the truck is here," I called, so that she will help me unload.

"Coming."

I carried the extremely heavy boxes of drinks to the storage room. After a while, Jessica complained that she was tired, so she took a break, leaving me to carry all of the boxes that were still in the truck. It took about two hours, and then another hour stocking up drinks in the refreshment refrigerator, while Jessica rung up the customers.

When I was done, I took a break behind the counter. I sat down and leaned my head against the counter, letting the cool counter cool me down. My arms and feet were sore from carrying all the heavy weight. The bell above the door rang, signaling us that someone came in. I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella," they said, walking up to me.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look exhausted," Alice asked, concerned.

"She's fine, Alice," Jessica answered for me. "The order for the drinks came in, and we unloaded it together."

"So you helped?" Rosalie questioned.

"Oh, of course I did, but then the customer came in, and I had to ring them up. I'm sorry, Bella, that I didn't help much," she apologized, but it didn't sound like she mean it.

"It's fine," I said, and turned my attention to my friends. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We just finished shopping for two _little _friends that you will meet tonight. We were thirsty so we decided to drop by and say 'hi' to you and buy a drink," Alice explained as Rosalie went to grab the drinks.

"Two little friends?"

"You'll have to wait until tonight. You will understand then."

"Are they kids or something?"

"Something like that," she said slyly. "You'll love them, and they will love you," she reassured. Rosalie came back, and Alice gave Jessica the money for the drinks.

"See you later, Bella," Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"Yeah, see you later." Alice's answer left me perplexed. What did she mean by saying that they would love me?

**Edward's POV**

After I left Bella at the drink shop, I jogged back home and got in my Volvo. I drove to the pet shop, where my siblings were waiting for me. Once I got there, I greeted Emmett and Jasper, who were waiting outside for me.

"Where are the girls?"

"Inside shopping for the clothes, bed, and all the other goodies," Emmett answered.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper urged. "The longer we stay out here, the more Alice is gonna complain."

"Alright, Jasper, I'm coming."

Once we were inside, we saw the girls 'aw'-ing at the items they were looking at.

"Rose, I think we should get this," Alice said, pointing to a dog bed.

"Yeah, and we should get this, too." Alice agreed, and they continued to look around. I went up to them and greeted them.

"Hey, girls."

"Hey, Edward," Alice greeted and looked at her watch. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Why are you late?" She glared at me.

"Alice, I had to bring Bella to the shop and introduce her to Jessica. There's nothing wrong with being late because of that."

"No there is nothing wrong with that, but introducing your girlfriend to Jessica was wrong," Rosalie said.

"Bella is not my girlfriend," I corrected her.

"Yet," Alice chirped.

"Right, not _yet_, but soon_._" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Come on, Edward, we don't want to be late for surprising Bella now would we? Oh, Rosalie, we still need to get the food bowl for the doggies, and clothing..." She continued to ramble on and on.

* * *

"Emmett, how are the dogs?"

"They're enjoying their food right now, sir." He saluted me.

"Jasper, we got all the things the dogs need, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and can you please stop waking back and forth? It's starting to get annoying." I apologized and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Soon."

"How soon is _soon_?"

"Tonight."

"Is that why you bought the dogs?"

"No, I was going to ask her out sooner or later, but seeing how much she wanted the dog I just had an urge to get it for her."

"How did you know she wanted that dog?"

"Yesterday. When we were at the mall, we went to the pet shop."

"Oh. Good luck, though, I'm sure you don't need it. I'm sure she's gonna say, 'Oh, yes, Edward, of course I'll be your girlfriend,'" he said, saying _Bella_'s part in a girly voice. I grabbed a pillow on the sofa and threw it at him. He caught it and tossed it back at me. He got up and went to the kitchen.

One more hour until I get to pick Bella up, I thought to myself.

Rosalie burst in the house, huffing and puffing, while Alice tried to calm her down.

"Edward!" she yelled.

I got up to see what was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"You need to fire Jessica," she demanded.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"I hate her."

I chuckled nervously. Rosalie was not the person to mess with when she's angry. "It's not fair to Jessica that I have to fire her because you don't like her Rosalie. You will need a better explanation."

"I don't need a better explanation, she's making Bella do all the work, and then pretending to be apologize that she couldn't help. You know how Jessica is, Edward. She doesn't do anything unless you're there. Even the other employees complain about her lazy ass. How can you let Bella work with that... that skank!"

"Whoa, Rosalie calm down. Alice, is this true?" I asked her. Sometimes, Rosalie tended to exaggerate a lot.

"When Rosalie and I went to the shop to check on Bella, she looked worn out. On the other hand, Jessica looks fine. She didn't look like she did much at all."

"Maybe she's strong," Emmett said and joined us in the living room.

"Strong?" Rosalie scoffed. "Doubt it. Have you seen her arms? She got no meat."

"What's the matter?" Jasper popped out of the kitchen. Alice went up to him and started to explain.

"I'm picking up Bella now. Make sure everything is tidy for me okay?"

"Don't worry, Edward," Rosalie assured me.

I grabbed my keys and an extra key for the store and jogged all the way to the shop. When I got there, Bella and Jessica were in a heated argument. They didn't even hear me when I came in.

"Pay, Bella."

"I don't have any money on me now. I can just pay Edward back when I get home; I live with him."

"Psh, yeah right, and he's my boyfriend," she sneered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, just pay already. You're wasting my time."

"If I did pay, how come you didn't pay when you drank those two sodas, or when you ate that big bag of potato chips?" Bella shot back.

"That's because he's my boyfriend. He doesn't mind," Jessica bragged.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You wish. He's mine, so you better back off. He doesn't want you." Hearing Bella claiming me as hers made me grin from ear to ear. I decided to make my present known, so I cleared my throat loudly. Both of them turned around and looked at me.

"Edward," Bella said, her face relieved.

"Is there anything wrong here?" I asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," she answered.

"Yes, something is _wrong_," Jessica said. I turned around and looked at her. "Bella, here, doesn't want to pay for that drink she have in her hand." She smirked at her.

"Jessica, I already told you I will pay Edward back when I get back home. I don't have money on me now; I didn't know I was going to use my money today. I just came here to help Edward," she said calmly.

"It's just a drink. No big deal." I handed Jessica a five. "Keep the change." She huffed and put the money in the cash register. "Close the shop for me today." I handed her the spare key to the shop.

"I'm not coming back today." I turned to Bella and took her hand in mine. "Come on, let's go _home_." She nodded and blushed. When we were outside, Bella finished her drink and threw it away in a nearby trashcan. She walked slowly, so I slowed down my pace to match hers.

"You tired?" I asked. She nodded. I knelt down in front of her.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"Get on," I commanded.

"No, I'm too heavy."

I laughed. "Whatever, Bella. I carried you this morning, and you weren't heavy. I don't think you gained a hundred pound since the last time I saw you," I said sarcastically.

"Fine," she sighed, and got on my back.

"See, you're not heavy." I bounced her on my back, causing her to squeeze me tightly.

"Stop!" she cried. "You're going to make me fall."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," I assured her.

"So what have you been doing all day?" she asked, curious.

"I have been everywhere." Which was sorta true. "What have you been doing all day?"

"What you told me to do last night."

"Rosalie told me that you did all the work today, is it true?" I asked.

She stiffened, but then relaxed. "No, Jessica helped."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah. Why you asked?"

"Bella, you're lying."

"N-no, I'm not. W-what are you talking about?"

"Bella, you're lying. You always stutter when you lie."

"I'm not lying. She did help, but..."

"But what?"

"But then after a while, she complained that she was tired so she took a break."

"How long was awhile, and how long did the break take?" I questioned.

"Around ten to twenty minutes, but she never did come back to help me."

I swore under my breath. "When I see her tomorrow, I'm going to fire her."

"Don't, Edward, she's not that bad."

"This isn't her first time, Bella. Other employees complained about her before. I'm just wasting money on her if she doesn't do anything."

"But what if she's in need of money? The economy isn't good right now, and it's hard to find a job. If you fire her, she might become a homeless."

"Fine, I won't fire her, but I will talk to her about her doing her job. If she's still not _working_, then I'll fire her. Okay?"

"Okay," she said happily. I sighed. Bella was always so selfless. Even though her dad had a lot of money, she wasn't one of those snobby girls who thought everything revolved around them. Once we were home, I let her down, and we were greeted by Alice.

"Come, Bella, let's go meet your kids."

"Kids?" she asked, confused. I shook my head. This wasn't how I was going to surprise her. Alice grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. She squealed when she saw the two Maltese dogs. She sat down on the floor, scooped one into her arms, and started to coo to it. I immediately got jealous of that dog in her arms.

"Edward, what's all this about?" she asked, her eyes shining with joy. I sat down next to her.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but it didn't go the way I'd planned for it to." I glared at Alice, who ignored it. "That one over there—" I pointed to the one Rosalie was holding. "—is a boy, six months old. The one you're holding now is a girl, four, almost five months old."

"Who are they for?"

"You, of course. Alice did say that they were your kids."

"Thank you so much!" She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I have a question for you." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. The dog she was holding jumped out her hand and onto Alice's arm. _Good dog_. I hold both her hands in mine. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. _Here I go_.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

Her mouth dropped open. I squeezed her hands. "Bella, you okay?" I asked, worried.

She nodded. "Y-yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

I pumped my fist in the air and yelled 'yes,' causing her to laugh at me. I hugged her to me tightly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." When we parted, she started to pinch her arm.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Someone, please tell me I'm not dreaming. Edward Cullen would never ask me out."

I held her head between my hands and looked at her straight in the eye. "Love, you are not dreaming. I really did ask you out." I leaned in and kissed her gently and sweetly. We parted, and she hugged me tightly. My heart burst with joy.

I officially became the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Pictures will be on my site. Next chapter... DRAMA!! Dun dun dun.. haha. Review! Oh yeah, this Wednesday is my ****Georgia High School Writing Test (GHSWT) ****T-T wish me good luck. I'll need it!**

**~MagicalSatu~**


End file.
